


Be My Drift

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Khajiitka



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fantastic, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Кроссовер с «Тихоокеанским рубежом».После того, как Виктор вдруг дезертировал из пилотов в научный отдел, Юра в одночасье остался без наставника, без напарника, без возможности встать за пульт настоящего егеря, без шанса на такой долгожданный подвиг. И даже представить себе не мог, что на этой базе он не единственный, у кого есть мечта.





	1. Chapter 1

Взбесившаяся сирена системы безопасности выла так, что закладывало уши. Отключить её изнутри не было никакой возможности — это надрывались ангарные динамики, которые уже, наверное, поставили на уши весь Шаттердом. Кругом всё искрило и шипело, похоже, что-то даже загорелось, обзор по ту сторону шлема и визорного экрана мутнел с каждой секундой. Юра и сам не понял, когда успел оборвать подпиточные кабели от реактора егеря, — он просто рефлекторно схватился за голову, когда на его сознание со всего маха обрушился подключившийся к позвоночнику двухместный нейромост. Вроде как даже сделал пару шагов, но Берсерка вдруг резко и круто качнуло, раздался жуткий треск и грохот. В почти раздавленном мозгу мелькнула мысль: «Если я сейчас упаду, проломлю на хуй ангар».

Юра пытался выбраться, прервать программу, стащить с себя хотя бы шлем, тянулся руками к трубкам и проводам, которые сам же на себя цеплял пять минут назад, но незавершённая нейросинхронизация не отпускала, продолжая шарить электричеством у него в сознании в поисках второго мозга, второго пилота. Кабина задрожала, затряслась в эпилепсии, из носа потекло двумя горячими ручьями. Юра через силу поднял руку вытереть, но ладонь только скользнула по холодному стеклу шлема. Ощущение пространства размывалось, Плисецкий начал куда-то медленно и плавно падать, как Алиса в кроличью нору. Но перед тем, как отключиться окончательно, он услышал голоса. Совсем рядом, так близко, как будто они тоже звучали в его голове. Может, это было просто ещё одно воспоминание — побочка от неудачного дрифта?

— Быстро, в санчасть его! Отстёгивайте, олухи, чего стоите?! — громыхал знакомый до боли во всех частях тела голос маршала Фельцмана.

— Есть! — хором отозвались два незнакомых голоса. — Как он вообще тут оказался?

— Не ваше дело, грузите живо!

— Маршал, это невозможно, — встрял ещё один, тихий, низкий и глубокий, но Юра никак не мог вспомнить, где же слышал его раньше. — Без группы техников, без связи с командным...

— Вот и расспросим, когда очухается. Займись пока егерем: составь отчёт по внутренним и внешним повреждениям, срокам ремонта, запчастям. Обсудим позже.

— Есть.

А потом всё вокруг съела беспросветная и молчаливая темнота.

***

Под пристальным наблюдением строгой Лилии и её подельников-медбратьев Юра провёл в медсанчасти без малого трое суток — достаточно, чтобы прийти в себя, поразмышлять и заодно постараться вспомнить, как же всё-таки было дело. Вряд ли Яков Карлович спустит подобный косяк на тормозах, значит, рано или поздно допрос состоится, а что говорить и как оправдываться, Юра не имел ни малейшего понятия. События путались между собой, не желая выстраиваться в логическую цепочку. В ушах гулко и противно позвякивали отголоски ангарных сирен, да так сильно, что он иногда вскакивал с койки и на автомате обыскивал тумбочку в поисках вещмешка: думал, реально тревога.

Единственное, что Юра ещё помнил чётко и ясно, это разговор перед самым началом теста и фееричное заявление Никифорова о том, что он уходит из пилотов в научный отдел к этому своему ушлому япошке. А ещё — злость. Собственную ослепляющую ярость, которой он даже не пытался противиться, которая с головой захлестнула в один момент так, что он чуть не бросился на Виктора с кулаками:

— Да ты охуел, старик! Маразм подкрался незаметно? Первый же мой тест решил по пизде пустить?! Да я...

— Плисецкий! — гаркнул Яков Карлович прямо над ухом, железной хваткой скрутив ему руки за спиной.

— Юрочка, — ласково и до омерзения спокойно отозвался Никифоров, — у тебя ещё всё впереди. Ты обязательно найдёшь себе другого напарника, а пока...

— А пока я тебе ноги из жопы вырву и вставлю знаешь куда?

— Плисецкий, отставить! — ещё громче заорал маршал Фельцман и встряхнул Юру за плечи. — Вообще отстраню от боевых машин, понял меня? — А потом обратился к Виктору так, будто ничего нового для себя он не услышал: — Витя, ты точно хорошо подумал?

— Я всё решил, Яков Карлович, — ответил Никифоров с просветлённым лицом будущего апостола.

И всё, на этом брифинг заканчивался. Или обрывалась кратковременная память самого Юры — в любом случае, вспомнить, где он был и что делал до момента, когда самовольно оказался в гудящей кабине головы егеря, он бы не смог даже под пытками. Только чувство горящей в груди обиды так и не прошло, значит, Виктор действительно ушёл, Яков Карлович не отдал ему приказ остаться и продолжать испытания, а Юра всё-таки решил доказать, что он чего-то стоит и без покровительства главной звезды их революционной программы, и запустил егеря в одиночку. Вот дурак, отстранённо подумал Юра, на что он рассчитывал? Всё равно что в трамвае проехать зайцем сразу на двух местах и понадеяться, что тебя не поймают.

К концу второго дня мимо поджавшей губы Лилии за ширму прошагал сам маршал Фельцман с таким кислым лицом, какого Юра у него не видел даже в день, когда из четверых егерей после ожесточённого боя с кайдзю не вернулись трое. Как всегда, не здороваясь и не размениваясь на подсластители пилюль, Яков Карлович надавил пальцем на самую любимую мозоль:

— Я не обещал твоему деду, что на войне ты будешь жив и здоров. Но дал слово офицера, что не спустишь жизнь в унитаз по глупости.

Юра кивнул. Спорить пока было не с чем.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — продолжал буравить его взглядом Фельцман. Юра снова кивнул. — На симуляторы первое время тоже не пущу. Потренируешься пока в зале, потом посмотрим.

— Надолго? — получилось сухо и почти безразлично.

— Пока не научишься носить голову на плечах, — Яков Карлович достойно отзеркалил интонацию.

— А что Виктор?

— Уже занимается в лаборатории новым прототипом.

— Заебись, на все руки мастер...

— Придержи язык! — в голосе маршала зазвенела сталь. — В отличие от некоторых, Виктор знает, что делает, и понимает последствия своего выбора.

Юра фыркнул в сторону. Знает он, конечно. Все кругом всё знают и понимают. И молчат, как партизаны, один Юра ни хрена не в курсе дел, даже внутри своей же команды. От обиды грудь снова начало припекать изнутри. Что ему теперь, из кожи вылезти, чтобы его наконец начали воспринимать всерьёз?

— Почему вы сразу не сказали? — Юра глянул исподлобья. Вопрос в пустоту, и так всё понятно. Но пусть маршал озвучит это _вслух_. — Вы же знали, что тест не состоится.

— А почему ты думаешь, что он не состоялся?

Яков Карлович переступил с ноги на ногу так грузно и внезапно, что задетая коленом тумбочка неуверенно застучала по полу короткими ножками, а по столешнице раскатилась новая порция таблеток. По-прежнему караулившая у выхода Лилия поджала губы ещё сильнее, но промолчала. А голос маршала совсем заледенел, когда он сказал, глядя Юре в глаза:

— Просто ты его не прошёл. А потому приказом маршала по Шаттердому пилот Юрий Плисецкий разжалован до звания курсанта и отстранён от высадок на боевых машинах вплоть до особого распоряжения.

Развернулся на каблуках и чеканным шагом направился к двери. Переглянулся о чём-то с Лилией, застыл на месте. А потом ровно бросил через плечо:

— И чтобы близко к ангарам не подходил. Узнаю — голову оторву. Это я тебе обещаю не как офицер, а как друг твоего деда.

Юра зажмурился, задышал часто и глубоко. Ничего, они ещё увидят. Они ещё услышат и заговорят, дайте срок. Он слепо зашарил по тумбочке в поисках таблеток, собрал их поштучно и одним хлопком отправил всю пригоршню в рот. Лилия протянула стакан с водой и строго объявила долгожданное:

— Отбой.

***

На следующий вечер, выпущенный из медсанчасти вместе с безжалостно длинными, но «совершенно необходимыми» инструкциями и рецептами Лилии, Юра первым делом бросился туда, куда ему запретили приходить под страхом кары пострашнее, чем просто смерть. Но удержаться не было никаких сил: он должен был убедиться, что его Берсерк стойко пережил тот мародёрский запуск и в итоге ничего не проломил.

Подходить близко к мастерским и не требовалось — вдоль ангаров во всю многометровую высоту бетонных стен тянулись надёжные обслуживающие леса со всяким строительным хламом, ящиками, коробками, проводами и прочим. При желании можно спрятаться так, что несколько дней будут искать — не найдут. Правда, если всё-таки найдут и доложат маршалу, тот вряд ли станет разбираться, сколько там метров оставалось между ним и очередным актом техно-вандализма, так что Юра нырнул за ближайший металлический контейнер и осторожно осмотрелся.

Суровая голова Берсерка и часть его раскуроченной грудины высилась над ремонтными перегородками, даже несмотря на то, что он был одной из самых низкорослых и подвижных моделей во всей российской серии. Из полости реактора торчали обломки арматуры, а у самого визора на страховочных тросах висел и что-то весело насвистывал человек, похоже, кто-то из техников или биомехаников. Второй стоял боком к Юре прямо в реакторном разломе и вертел в руках какие-то приборы. Оба вроде бы азиаты, хотя издалека трудно разглядеть, да и поди пойми, кто есть кто в их международном Шаттердоме.

Сам егерь равнодушно смотрел куда-то в пустоту под потолком и на приветственный взмах рукой не отреагировал. Обиделся, подумал Юра. Он никак не ожидал, что из-за той выходки его Берсерку — который теперь вроде как и не его вовсе, — вскроют обшивку и станут ковыряться во внутренностях. Он предпочёл бы думать, что это всего лишь плановый техосмотр. С вектором на капитальный ремонт. Или даже финальный демонтаж...

Тут второй техник махнул тому, который висел на тросах:

— Талгат, давай-ка ещё раз.

Талгат перестал свистеть и принялся ковырять что-то на панели огромного визора. И вдруг сквозь фоновый шум, перебивая даже далёкий визг металла и скрежет инструментов, на весь ангар зазвучал Шопен. Какой-то этюд, Юра не смог вспомнить навскидку, но, ахнув от неожиданности, вскочил на ноги, опрокинул раскатившийся набор отвёрток и едва не вывалился из-за контейнера. Что-то невероятное, какое-то наваждение, даже чудо посреди вечной серости и угрюмости войны. Почти как когда-то давно, в детстве, когда ещё молодая и незамужняя Лилия не подсовывала в карман недельный запас таблеток, а в огромном зале с зеркалами помогала мальчикам и девочкам красиво тянуть носок у станка и садиться на шпагат.

Пианинная трель оборвалась одновременно с тем, как второй техник поднял большой палец и Талгат снова ткнул в панель. Так быстро, что рабочие шумы почти оглушили этим вырванным куском мирного прошлого. Плисецкий даже не успел подумать, прежде чем с языка сорвалось:

— Эй, куда?!

Техники синхронно обернулись. И Юре словно хлыстом прижгло пятки. Он рванул с места так быстро, как только смог, расслышав обрывок того же самого вопроса, прилетевшего в затылок, и надеясь, что они разглядели его так же плохо, как и он их.

***

Другие курсанты, пилоты, техники и офицеры по Шаттердому ожидаемо тоже оборачивались и косились на него сотней разных оттенков во взгляде. Но каждый раз Юра просто шёл мимо задрав нос или огрызался, если кому-то хватало смелости отпустить комментарий вслух. В целом же на базе мало что изменилось: та же суета и толчея в коридорах, то же шоколадное молоко с трубочкой в столовой, тот же металлический грохот со стороны взлётных площадок, те же однотипные тренировки в зале с татами.

Альтернативы не радовали вариантами. Юра сразу прикинул, что на лекциях курсантов ему точно делать нечего — всю военную теорию он успешно сдал на днях перед тестовым дрифтом, — а на симуляторы ему тоже путь пока закрыт, поэтому тратить там время бессмысленно; технических навыков и знаний ему явно не хватало, чтобы следом за тем же Виктором напроситься ассистентом в мастерские или в научный отдел. Ещё до войны, когда был жив дед, Юра неплохо готовил пирожки с капустой или с мясом, но вряд ли местные повара оценят его расточительную инициативу...

Постепенно приказ маршала об индивидуальных занятиях в зале начал казаться почти отеческой заботой — а то же с ума можно сойти от скуки и острых зубов кусачей совести! Рутинные техники единоборств всегда помогали собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться, особенно сейчас, когда он так бездарно продолбал всё, что наработал собственным усердным трудом, учёбой и стажировками. Никифоров, конечно, тоже отличился, охрененную рекламу Юре дал как пилоту и напарнику: «Всем ты, мальчик, пригож, спору нет, но я лучше буду дохлые члены кайдзю препарировать, чем с тобой в одном егере сидеть». А тот пошёл и попытался этого егеря в одиночку угнать. Молоток, так держать. Кому нужна эта реклама, он и сам себе репутацию испортит — быстро, качественно, недорого.

На первое время Лилия строго-настрого велела пить много воды, спать не меньше восьми часов, вовремя принимать лекарства и следить за умеренными физическими нагрузками. И Юра, конечно, следил — оптимальной мерой для него было работать до тех пор, пока силуэты кривящих рожи пилотов и курсантов не начинали расплываться перед глазами, а руки тяжелели настолько, что он едва ли мог бы с кем-то из них затеять драку. И он тренировался. Дни напролёт проводил в дальнем углу длинного зала с татами, изо всех сил игнорировал чужие рядовые спарринги и проверки на совместимость, не замечал летящего времени и чувства голода. Иногда только ёжился будто от чужого пристального взгляда, но стоило оглянуться, как это чувство исчезало, мурашки прятались обратно под кожу, и бой с собственной тенью продолжался.

Однажды, посреди отработки подсечек, его прервали деликатным похлопыванием по плечу. Юра подавил первый порыв с рычанием швырнуть этого бесстрашного через бедро и выпрямился в полный рост. Снизу вверх на него совершенно непосредственно, почти по-детски восхищённо смотрел большеглазый паренёк с какой-то нелепой крашеной чёлкой и улыбкой до ушей.

— Чё надо? — буркнул Юра, выравнивая дыхание.

— Почему ты тренируешься один? — всё так же наивно моргая, спросил тот.

Плисецкий мельком глянул вправо: отбившаяся от основной массы бойцов группа из нескольких, видимо, друзей наблюдала со смесью ужаса и любопытства на лицах. Юра бы даже не удивился, если бы они сейчас делали ставки на жизнь юного камикадзе.

— Ты новенький, что ли? — он скрестил руки на груди.

— Меня зовут Минами, — с готовностью отозвался паренёк. — Если у тебя нет напарника, давай тренироваться вместе?

Юра длинно выдохнул ещё раз, давая мелкому шанс испариться самостоятельно. Тот намёков судьбы, очевидно, не понимал или намеренно игнорировал, а значит, не оставлял Юре выхода.

— На хуй иди.

И отвернулся, снова принимая боевую стойку. Собрался, представил себе схему приёма и уже замахнулся на воображаемого противника, как вдруг из-под локтя вынырнул и ухватил опускающуюся на лоб руку противник реальный.

— Почему? — неподдельно удивился Минами, встав, как полагается, левой ногой к оппоненту. — В егере же два пилота, какой смысл постоянно тренироваться одному?

На этот раз Юра не сдержался, в горле заклокотало и вырвалось наружу новым потоком ругани. Грубо и совсем неспортивно он с разворота пнул мальчишку под колено и ухватил за грудки тренировочной майки, пока тот не успел осесть на пол. Минами практически повис в его руках и захлопал глазами.

— Сколько раз вам объяснять, пиздюки желторотые, мне никто не нужен! Проваливай, пока цел, и остальным передай, чтоб не лезли, иначе начну то же самое вам на лицах рисовать. Всё ясно? Не слышу!

— Плисецкий, твою мать! — раздалось от входа в зал одновременно грозно и досадливо. — Вот у меня дел больше нет, как тебя пасти.

Пальцы на чужой майке разжались сами. Юра деревянно обернулся к двери через левое плечо и принципиально не тронулся с места. Маршал Фельцман тоже немного постоял, но всё же шагнул через порог.

— Значит, и вы здесь не просто так. Какие-то новости, маршал?

— Для тебя — никаких, — ответил он, сунув руки в карманы своего вечного серого пиджака. — До тех пор, пока не перестанешь бросаться на всех подряд.

— М-м.

Яков Карлович как будто ждал от него чего-то ещё, но Юра умело строил дурачка.

— Зря ты отказываешься от спаррингов, — как бы между делом добавил маршал. — Дело полезное, особенно для будущего пилота.

— Вы же меня отстранили.

— То есть звание курсанта тебя устраивает? Может, ты и на егеря возвращаться не собираешься?

— Ни хуя себе! Может, вы мне ещё прикажете самому себе второго пилота искать по Шаттердому?

— А как, по-твоему, это происходит? Или тебе его на рушнике вместо каравая принести? Зажрался ты, Плисецкий. Война в разгаре, боевой егерь простаивает, совсем скоро появятся новые кайдзю, и у меня нет времени на твои истерики. Короче, так: не найдёшь себе напарника до окончания ремонта — отдам твоего Берсерка, вон, канадцам. Те хоть спасибо скажут, давно его выпрашивали.

Сжавшиеся в кулаки пальцы занемели, ладони заныли от впившихся в кожу обкусанных ногтей. Каким-то невероятным усилием воли Юра промолчал. Сказать хотелось много разного, но ничего из этого не смягчило бы его участь.

— Лилия спрашивала, принимаешь ли ты лекарства, — дежурно передал маршал напоследок. Как будто и не спросил, но вроде поинтересовался.

— Ага.

Осознание, что именно сейчас не стоило отводить глаза, пришло слишком поздно. Маршал Фельцман скрестил на груди руки, потом махнул, развернулся и ушёл. Но не к выходу, как Юра ожидал, а к группе курсантов, обступивших круг для спарринга в другом конце зала. А точнее — к парню с планшетом, который стоял у бойцов над душой и следил за ходом поединков, давал указания, засекал время и что-то постоянно записывал. Его смутно знакомый стриженый затылок чем-то зацепил внимание, не дал отвернуться вовремя, а когда Яков Карлович не глядя ткнул толстым пальцем в его сторону, Юра встретил тихий и спокойный — какой-то совершенно железобетонный — взгляд. Прямо как у его Берсерка.

Между лопаток царапнуло всё теми же колючими мурашками и отпустило сразу же, как только парень отвернулся, кивнул маршалу Фельцману и показал ему планшет. Правда, что ли, следит? И за ним тоже?

— Да вот ещё! — рявкнул сам на себя Юра и принялся месить воздух с удвоенной силой.

***

Вряд ли в привычной суматохе Шаттердома что-то изменилось, Юра бы скорее поверил в то, что это его собственный вектор внимания в какой-то момент вдруг тронулся с насиженного места и понемногу стал скатываться в лёгкую манию преследования. Спустя несколько дней он даже был готов _добровольно_ явиться в медсанчасть с повинной: «Так и так, Лиль Михална, про таблетки забыл, в зале переработал, окончательно спятил. Помогите». Как ещё объяснить эти постоянные столкновения по всей базе, Юра не знал. Возможно, они и раньше много раз встречались, только он не обращал внимания, а теперь каждый день Юра обязательно хоть пару раз, но натыкался на всё тот же стриженый затылок. И железобетонный взгляд азиатских тёмных глаз.

В отличие от Плисецкого, тот парень не походил на бесцельно шатающегося по Шаттердрому курсанта, но в нём легко можно было заподозрить действующего пилота — явно тренирован, широк в плечах, жилист, невысок и крепко сбит. Он, как и Юра, часто оставался в зале под конец дня, когда остальные уже расходились, и очень эффектно занимался даже в одиночку. А во время общих тренировок наблюдал, поправлял, давал рекомендации бойцам, как настоящий тренер. И всё же Юра до сих пор ни разу о нём не слышал, значит, всё-таки не совсем пилот: об успешных или провальных испытаниях новичков быстро становилось известно всей платформе, за примерами далеко ходить не надо.

Каждый раз тот парень молча кивал Юре при встрече и шёл себе дальше, вытянувшись по струнке, но при этом, как и Юра, почти всегда был один, словно не вписывался ни в одну из уже сколоченных тут компаний: редко подсаживался к надменным американцам, вежливо обходил местных китайцев, пару раз уверенно осаживал шумных итальянцев в тренировочном зале. То ли не принят, то ли сам сторонился чужих.

Скорее, второе, подумал Юра, когда в один из дней случайно оказался у него за спиной в очереди их общей столовой. Казалось, что с ним старался поздороваться поголовно каждый, руки бы тянули жать, если бы не были заняты подносами. Засмотревшись и задумавшись, Юра незаметно для себя вышел за ним следом в проход между рядами столов в поисках свободного, когда сзади донеслось по-французски картавое:

— Какими судьбами, Юр-рий Плисецкий! Привет, пр-ринцесса.

Юра обернулся медленно и аккуратно, исключительно из желания удержать поднос: не хотелось бы ахнуть на пол молоко, последнее забрал.

— Канадский лось тебе принцесса, — сказал он, попытавшись передразнить эту французскую «р». Не то чтобы очень вышло. — Что, зубы лишние завелись?

— Ай, какая злая, — развёл руками Леруа, — я же только поздравить хотел. Отличный пр-роменад! Говорят, благодаря тебе, мы наконец получим эту крошку-Берсерка. Как р-раз то, чего не хватало в нашей коллекции металлолома.

— Да пошёл ты, — лениво отозвался Юра и окинул взглядом соседние столы на предмет свободных мест.

— Да ну, — неверяще уставился на него Жан-Жак. — Где тот Плисецкий, который тигром гр-рызёт глотки врагам? Что, всё? Дали по ушам, так ты теперь только пр-ровода егерю гр-рызёшь?

— Слушай, ты, жаба пучеглазая, я же сказал, отъе... — попытался огрызнуться Юра, когда перед ним вдруг снова возникли знакомые затылок и спина.

— Жан, ты закончил? Я тогда займу твоё место.

— О-о, да наша принцесса нашла себе в защитники р-рыцаря! — хохотнул Жан-Жак, привлекая всё больше внимания. — Как жизнь, Алтын? Всё те же, всё там же?

— Да, всё те же лекции маршала о подстрекательствах на базе.

— Ой, да очень надо кого-то тут подстр-рекать, — как-то резко сдал назад Леруа. — Я пилот новейшей модели егеря во всём вашем ср-редневековом Шаттердоме, что мне ваши жестянки!

— А я всего лишь скромный биомеханик, который имеет к ним прямой доступ. Такая тонкая и капризная техника, никогда не знаешь, в какой момент начнёт сбоить... И кстати, я встретил Алана час назад. Он искал тебя и был чем-то крайне недоволен.

— А, чёр-рт! — Леруа в сердцах стукнул кулаком по столешнице и почти бегом бросился из столовой.

Алтын сдвинул его забытый поднос с пустой посудой в сторону, поставил рядом свой, перекинул ногу через лавку и присел, не смутившись даже оставшейся на столе вмятины. Поднял глаза на застывшего посреди прохода Юру и сказал:

— Ты садишься или нет?

Юра отмер, огляделся по сторонам — кое-кто на них ещё поглядывал, но в целом спектакль закончился, и большинство зевак снова вернулись к еде, — пожал плечами и занял место напротив.

— Я не просил за меня заступаться.

— И в мыслях не было. По-моему, ты и сам способен за себя постоять. Но всё равно ты его извини. Жан-Жак — отличный пилот, но единственный авторитет для него, кажется, даже не маршал, а только его отец. Поэтому иногда ему надо... напоминать о манерах.

— Пиздюлей ему надо, — буркнул Юра и уставился в тарелку. Ему даже показалось, что он услышал короткий смешок.

— Отабек Алтын. Казахстан, — парень протянул руку через стол.

Юра тупил долгую секунду, прежде чем её пожать:

— Юрий Плисецкий. Россия.

— Да, я знаю.

— Откуда? — нахмурился Юра. — А, это же ты нас пасёшь в зале с татами. Или это маршал на меня нажаловался?

— И то и другое, — снова коротко и почти неуловимо улыбнулся Отабек. — Но вообще я не надзиратель, а скорее... инструктор. Ставлю пилотам подходящий стиль боя, исходя из модели их егеря и личных склонностей.

— Стоп, — тряхнул головой Юра. — Ты же только что сказал, что ты биомеханик?

— Так и есть.

— Не понял.

— Одно не исключает другого. Я же не каждый день в зале.

Отабек одной рукой потянулся к стакану с водой, а другой поправил на шее чёрный и толстый то ли шнур, то ли провод. Концами тот уходил куда-то под ворот рабочей рубашки, и, если приглядеться, можно было заметить неровность на груди под рядом пуговиц.

— Что это у тебя? — спросил Юра, подпирая щёку кулаком. Остывающая на подносе мятая картошка постепенно отходила на задний план. — Я пропустил выдачу каких-то специальных пропусков?

— Что? А, это, — Алтын легко потянул шнур наружу и опустил на грудь круглый чёрный девайс, размером и формой очень напоминавший большую батарейку. — Просто плеер.

— В смысле... прям с музыкой?

— Ну да. Слушаю, когда много приходится работать руками, но везде ношу с собой. А что тебя так удивляет?

Удивляло много чего: от внезапно встреченной старой технологии до самого факта, что кто-то в Шаттердоме ещё её не забыл. Иногда казалось, что всё, что было до войны, осталось где-то там, далеко в мирном прошлом. А когда настанет мирное будущее и что выжившие возьмут туда с собой, можно было только гадать.

— Да так, — вдруг замялся Юра. На языке настойчиво вертелось совсем другое, но совести ещё пока хватало помолчать. — Не думал, что кто-то на базе вообще слушает музыку. Только на днях случайно услышал, как кто-то в ангарных мастерских врубил Шопена. Это было неожиданно.

Настал черёд Отабека замереть, удивлённо распахнув глаза:

— Так это всё-таки был ты? Талгат сказал, что разглядел только светлый хвост, но я не поверил, что ты решился бы нарушить запрет маршала.

— Погоди-ка... — Юра выронил вилку, хлопнул ладонями по столу и чуть не лёг животом на собственный поднос. — Так это ты ремонтируешь моего Берсерка?!

Отабек сделал сложное движение бровями в знак согласия:

— Мы тестировали системы вывода. Только вместо стандартных семплов с командами я подключил свой плеер, чтобы не пугать народ боевыми тревогами лишний раз. А тебя даже не успел рассмотреть. Не узнал, надо же. Быстро бегаешь.

Юра криво ухмыльнулся и сощурился:

— Ты же меня не выдашь?

Железобетонный взгляд вдруг превратился в такое оскорблённое выражение, как будто Юра только что послал по матушке и Отабека, и всю его родню вплоть до седьмого колена. Обед окончательно остыл и превратился в мерзостное месиво калорий на тарелке, но обедать, разговаривая, всё равно было неудобно, а самое интересное, похоже, только начиналось. Они болтали до тех пор, пока б_о_льшая часть столовой не опустела. А потом пришёл Талгат:

— Алтын, ты где ходишь вообще? — размахивал руками техник. — Весь Шаттердом обежал, пока тебя нашёл. Там маршал требует отчёт по уязвимостям, а разбирал-то их ты, я даже не в курсе, где... Э-э, в смысле? Ты что, ещё даже не поел?!

Отабек с Юрой переглянулись и молча договорились пообедать завтра на этом же месте в это же время.


	2. Chapter 2

Теперь при встречах в Шаттердоме они не просто кивали друг другу, но и жали руки, перебрасывались парой слов. Почти как друзья, думал Юра. Но как бы он ни старался, выцепить Отабека где-то, кроме столовой, не получалось никак. По утрам тот чаще всего не вылезал из мастерских или настраивал симуляторы для курсантов — и туда, и туда Юре ход был закрыт приказом маршала. Ближе к вечеру Отабек то возвращался к егерям в ангарах, то появлялся в зале с татами, где Юра загонял себя ещё усерднее, чем раньше, изнывая от скуки и однообразной рутины тренировок. Но и там на разговоры времени не хватало: Отабек контролировал чужие спарринги, педантично записывал все результаты и работал с каждым пилотом и курсантом индивидуально.

Юра всё ещё тренировался отдельно от всех и молча скрипел зубами, когда в очередной раз ощущал, как знакомо мурашит колючками по спине, но никакого конкретного внимания от инструктора по-прежнему не дожидался.

Зато в столовой во время обеда, который теперь затягивался куда дольше положенного, они успевали обсудить всё и даже больше, беседуя так легко и непринуждённо, как Юра ни с кем не общался даже до войны.

— Сегодня в мастерские приходил маршал Фельцман, — рассказывал Отабек, наматывая на вилку резиновые спагетти. — Талгат чуть не огрёб от него за то, что полуголый у реактора расхаживал. А что делать, когда там через стенку адова печка топится? Защита у техников такая себе.

— Пиздец, вы чего там, облучаетесь, что ли?! — ахнул Юра, стиснув коробку с молоком так, что из неё брызнуло белым фонтаном.

— Да нет, для третьей серии броню уже делали на совесть, она держит все излучения внутри. Но упора на теплоизоляцию там никогда не было предусмотрено, так что и правда жарко как в аду.

— То есть... ты тоже? — Юра облизнул разлитое молоко с пальцев и пояснил: — Ну, раздеваешься?

— Сегодня не успел, поэтому Талгата смог отмазать, — ровно ответил Алтын. — Но вообще бывает, да. Кому охота зазря жариться в спецовке?

Юра это представил и поёжился. Последние модели егерей, которыми хвастался тот же Леруа, использовали новые цифровые схемы. А вот аналоговые «старички» до сих пор питались от ядерных реакторов, работать с которыми всегда рискованно. А когда техники и биомеханики их ещё и ремонтируют, лезут в разломы повреждённых машин, даже не зная, цела там эта броня или уже лучится всякими бетами-гаммами наружу... С другой стороны, почему-то вдруг стало вдвойне обидно, что Юре нельзя появляться в мастерских: узнал бы, как дела у его Берсерка, может, помог бы чем, поболтали бы ещё. Посмотрел бы на Отабека в спецовке. Или без неё.

— А чего маршал-то приходил? — сморгнул Юра слишком назойливую картинку.

— Поговорить о тебе.

— Гонишь, — скривился Плисецкий. — Чё, правда? Небось, обвинил во всех смертных грехах и предал анафеме...

— Да нет. Просто велел подыскать тебе напарника.

Юре стоило больших трудов не уронить челюсть и не оставить на столе вторую вмятину.

— Чего-о? — только и смог выдавить он. — Не может быть.

— Егерь должен быть на ходу, а для старта дрифта нужно двое пилотов. Мне казалось, ты знаешь схему.

— Так меня же отстранили!

— Ну не навсегда же, — в точности повторил Отабек интонацию Якова Карловича.

— Ничего не понимаю! — Юра зло ткнул вилкой в тарелку и погнул ей зуб. — Он же сам говорил: «Сиди в спортзале, тренируйся, ищи напарника, никуда не лезь». Что за хуйня?

— Разве не видишь? — Отабек тоже отложил прибор и сцепил перед собой руки на столе, посмотрел внимательно. — Он подталкивает тебя к людям. Одно только наличие второго человека в кабине егеря ничего не решает — между пилотами должна быть связь. Доверие.

— В рот я ебал это доверие и людей вместе с ним! — Юра грохнул по столу так, что подпрыгнули оба подноса, жалобно звякнула посуда. Из-за соседних столов на них обернулись несколько человек. — Я доверился Виктору, когда он пообещал мне егеря. Сдал с отличием все нормативы, какие только были. Всё сделал, что он потребовал! А эта сволочь даже тест отказалась начинать! И, по-твоему, я сам виноват? Ты тоже считаешь, что это нормально?

— Да, считаю.

Плисецкий завис. Это был слишком внезапный удар под дых, чтобы сходу вдохнуть снова и подобрать подходящие слова. Но Отабек и на это не дал времени, заговорил опять:

— Я считаю, что ты сам добился и места в егере, и допуска к тестам — ни к чему из этого Виктор Никифоров не имел никакого отношения. И с отстранением то же самое. Тебя никто не подбивал на порчу боевой машины, ты как-то сам с ней справился. И, признаться, мы до сих пор в недоумении, как ты это сделал. Пилотов всегда готовит целая команда биомехаников, а чтобы стартовала система дрифта, двое _уже_ должны быть подключены. Понимаешь?

В памяти вдруг всплыла шумная темнота, голоса, пробивающиеся сквозь густой и вязкий, как кисель, обморочный бред. И среди них — один, низкий, грудной. Который, с поправкой на расслоившуюся реальность, сейчас казался до странного похожим на голос Отабека:

_— Маршал, это невозможно. Без группы техников, без связи с командным...  
— Вот и расспросим, когда очухается._

— Каким-то образом ты в одиночку сумел запустить целого егеря и даже заставить его двигаться. Возможно, ты нашёл какую-то критичную уязвимость диагностических систем или лазейку в протоколах безопасности, о которой мы раньше не знали. И мне очень интересно, _как_.

— Выслуживаешься? — хмуро выплюнул Юра, залпом осушил стакан с водой и отодвинул почти не тронутый поднос с обедом.

— Да, — снова убийственно честно кивнул Отабек. — Ты здорово нас напугал, когда упал там, в кабине: лежал без сознания, обмотанный проводами, весь в крови. Теперь твоего Берсерка поручили мне. Он уже чувствует себя немного лучше, но я должен быть уверен, что, когда ты в следующий раз поднимешься за пульт, он будет стопроцентно здоров, надёжен и безопасен для обоих пилотов.

Юра зажмурился, растёр ладонями глаза и щёки, помотал головой. Снова уставился на Отабека. Чёрт разберёт, шутит этот парень или нет, обвиняет или оправдывает. Нарывается или искренне поддерживает.

— Ты так уверен, что я ещё туда поднимусь?

— А ты — нет?

По совести сказать, все кругом были так уверены в том, что Юрия Плисецкого разжаловали в курсанты насовсем, что он и сам постепенно начал если не отчаиваться, то понемногу в это верить. Признаваться в этом он, конечно, никому не собирался, но даже в зале с татами он занимался больше затем, чтобы занять мозги и тело, а не чтобы подготовиться к будущим миссиям, и рубил воображаемых врагов, скорее, выплёскивая злость, чем оттачивая навык.

— Уже неважно, что случилось в тот день или вечер, — прервал его мысль Отабек. — Сейчас мы там, где мы есть. И важно только то, что ты собираешься с этим делать дальше.

— А ты что будешь делать?

— Искать тебе напарника. Приказ есть приказ.

— Пф, удачи, чувак, — рассмеяться получилось горько, но вполне себе натурально. — Я не знаю, кто на этой базе вообще согласится работать со мной в паре после того, что случилось.

— В любом случае, если найдётся подходящий кандидат, тест состоится, можешь не сомневаться. А насчёт Виктора... Ты напрасно злишься. Возможно, им с маршалом не следовало держать это в тайне именно от тебя, и всё же — он не из прихоти так внезапно снял мундир.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — насторожился Юра. Что за дела вообще: какой-то разнорабочий Шаттердома, который, почти как Никифоров, успевает везде и всюду, вдруг оказывается посвящён даже в такие закрытые темы о легендарных пилотах этой войны?

— Это конфиденциальная информация, — подтвердил его опасения Отабек. — Но ты здесь и правда ни при чём. Не принимай близко к сердцу.

— Конечно, я ни при чём! Это всё ебанат Кацуки, на которого он слюни пускает, придурок. Фу, смотреть противно.

— Юри Кацуки ему очень помог с обследованиями, так что благодарность Виктора вполне естественна.

— Это у нас теперь _так_ называется, — фыркнул Юра и снова взялся за вилку. Отметил, что тарелки на подносе Отабека уже опустели, хотя говорил он куда больше самого Юры. — Ну ладно, допустим, у них там какие-то секретики дебильные. А тебе-то о них откуда известно? Всё-таки какой-то допуск особый?

Отабек вдруг улыбнулся — так легко и непринуждённо, что почти даже неуместно.

— Нет у меня допусков, вообще никаких. Просто я много где работаю и много чего вижу. Меня просили не афишировать то, что я знаю, но я не думал, что для тебя это настолько болезненно и важно. Поэтому скажу так: это _сейчас_ техники могут без скафандров спокойно обслуживать даже развороченных и насквозь дырявых боевых егерей. А больше года назад я лично списывал последнего русского егеря из первой серии. Того самого, на котором Виктор Никифоров работал несколько лет подряд в разных концах света.

Первые русские егеря... Это случайно не те, после которых испытателей и пилотов хоронили пачками в цинковых гробах? Виктор никогда не жаловался на здоровье или на судьбу, как никогда не хвастался своими многочисленными марш-бросками и победами над кайдзю. Просто не надо было: весь мир и так знал, что русский пилот Виктор Никифоров — гениальный химик и опытный боец, который не проиграл монстрам ни единой схватки.

Однако куда он на самом деле уезжал, когда Яков Карлович отправлял его «на учения»? Из очередной такой подозрительно тихой командировки Виктор вернулся с коротко остриженными волосами. А эти его показушные причитания о раннем облысении? _«Юрочка, ты должен мне обещать, что позаботишься о моём хладном трупе, когда годы всё-таки возьмут своё! Ты только посмотри, ещё один выпал! Нет, отключите, пожалуйста, вспышки, у меня жутко блестит лоб...»_

— И я ничего тебе не говорил, понятно? — с нажимом сказал Отабек. — Даже если бы не это, Виктор всё равно поступил мудро, не начав тест. Он знал, что точно больше не будет пилотом, но в дрифте вам обоим пришлось бы раскрыться друг другу, доверить абсолютно все свои мысли и воспоминания. Фактически — всего себя. Мало кому удаётся что-то скрыть в синхронизации, но и расшвыриваться подобным на каждого встречного не стоит.

— Я чё-т вообще запутался, на чьей ты стороне, — устало выдохнул Юра, подперев кулаком висок. Провёл языком по зубам изнутри: тянучие спагетти пресным тестом липли хуже клейстера, очень хотелось чем-нибудь запить. Или заесть.

— Я на стороне тех, кто хочет скорее закончить войну, — просто ответил Отабек и протянул Юре оставшуюся на его подносе коробку с молоком. — И делает для этого всё, что от них зависит. А ты?

А что он? Он ещё утром считал, что весь Шаттердом вместе с миром на него наплевал и отшвырнул на обочину этой грёбаной жизни. А на деле оказалось, что и Виктор-то о нём заботится, и Яков Карлович вроде как рассчитывает, и Отабек, вон, мозги вправляет. При мысли о Лилии стало особенно стыдно. Юра вытащил из кармана затёртую таблетницу, высыпал на ладонь положенную дневную порцию и запил из протянутой Отабеком коробки, даже не поморщившись.

— А я на стороне несправедливо обделённых, — ухмыльнулся он и сложил на груди руки. — Ты, говоришь, инструктор? Хрен ли ты тогда ко мне ни разу на тренировке не подошёл с замечаниями?

Отабек будто даже смутился, отвёл глаза, улыбнулся неловко:

— Я видел, _что_ бывает с теми, кто указывает тебе, что делать.

— Да ты прикалываешься, что ли?! — возмутился Юра. — Ещё скажи, что испугался. Вот я прям разбежался и поверил. Давай, эксперт, скажи своё авторитетное мнение. Мне же надо будет чем-то удивить моего Берсерка.

Отабек покосился исподлобья, медленно, тихо и опасно:

— Уверен?

В животе что-то предостерегающе ёкнуло, но Юра, подавив желание громко сглотнуть, твёрдо кивнул.

***

Ожидание затягивалось. Как всегда, после обеда в зале с татами начались спарринги, курсанты и пилоты опять обступили инструктора, сегодня — Отабека. Юра почти готов был поступиться принципами и присоединиться к толпе бойцов в общем круге, но, встретив всё тот же железобетонный спокойный взгляд, передумал. Алтын обещал. Значит, сам скажет, когда пора начинать.

Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то унять эту мелкую дрожь в руках и ускорить время, Юра усиленно разминался, грелся, гнулся, катался по полу, вспоминал старые приёмы и даже пытался придумать новые. К тому моменту, когда остальные стройными рядами отправились к душевым, Юра уже пританцовывал от нетерпения и готов был начать снова тянуть шпагат и прыгать гранд жете, чтоб они попадали все! Чтоб шли и шеи выворачивали — а пусть видят, на что ещё способен списанный Плисецкий. Так-то!

Отабек оставил планшет на полу у стены и наконец подошёл к давно и крепко занятому Юрой углу зала.

— Я вижу, ты хорошо размялся. Начнём?

Юра выпрямился, выравнивая дыхание, упёр руки в бока и постарался сказать как можно ровнее, хотя бы без наезда:

— У вас был перерыв, ты мог подойти раньше.

— Я подумал, что тебе не понравится афишировать, как тебя кто-то поучает. Готов?

— Как всё серьёзно, — хмыкнул Юра. — Конечно, готов! С самого обеда жду не дождусь.

Юра хотел — Юра получил. Нет, вообще после того разговора от Отабека следовало ждать и предельной честности, и жёсткой точки зрения, и таких же железобетонных, как его взгляд, аргументов... И всё-таки к подобной трактовке выражения «в пух и прах» Юра оказался не готов.

— ...даже для предыдущей версии Берсерка. Твой стиль не просто не годится — он вообще отсутствует, — отчитывал его Алтын таким бесстрастным тоном, будто составлял список запчастей для ремонта очередной железяки. — Я понимаю твоё стремление перебить всех кайдзю в одиночку, однако егерь рассчитан на двоих. А это значит, что тебе придётся учиться работать в паре с другим человеком, прислушиваться, отдавать ему часть общей ответственности и каждую минуту быть начеку, чтобы вовремя подстраховать. Для этого и нужны живые спарринги — вы с напарником должны понимать друг друга с полумысли, которыми обменяетесь при первой нейросинхронизации.

— Эм... так у меня никогда и не было напарника, — почесал в затылке Юра, не представляя, как оправдаться за все остальные косяки. — Но раз надо... может, для начала сам покажешь?

— Хочешь в спарринг... со мной? — поднял брови Отабек, как будто не поверил.

— Ну раз больше тут никого нет, — раскинул руки Юра, охватывая пустой зал и втайне радуясь, что остальные и правда разошлись.

Отабек вернулся к стене. Молча снял с шеи плеер-батарейку, свернул провод и положил к планшету, стянул рабочую верхнюю рубашку, медленно и как-то слишком аккуратно сложил её, остался в лёгкой майке и тренировочных хлопковых штанах. Обернулся с всё тем же непонятным взглядом и направился к Юре, на ходу разминая запястья.

— Обсудим сначала или сразу начнём? — спросил он.

Юра поправил хвост на затылке, принял исходную позицию и развёл руки в стороны.

— Хочу сначала попробовать. Потом поговорим.

— Почему-то я так и думал, — вздохнул Отабек и отступил на шаг. — Не забывай, что это не настоящий бой, а спарринг. Он нужен не затем, чтобы избить противника, а чтобы изучить его и свои сильные и слабые стороны. Это понятно?

— Ага.

— И о том, что если бы ты был за пультом егеря, то тебе пришлось бы контролировать вас обоих, тоже не надо напоминать?

— Давай уже! — не выдержал Юра и первым бросился Отабеку в ноги.

И тут же вскинулся в недоумении, когда вместо чужой голени он загрёб ладонью только качнувшийся воздух. Отабек ждал его за спиной, в полной боевой готовности, но со справедливым неодобрением в глазах.

— Ты невнимателен. Используй боковое зрение, не фокусируйся на одной точке.

Юра закатал рукава футболки, оголив плечи, и облизнул губы. Наверное, Яков Карлович всё-таки был прав, и не стоило так категорично отказываться от спаррингов. Бой с настоящим противником отличался одной маленькой, но важной деталью: в нём каждый думает и принимает решения сам за себя. А как понять с полумысли того, чьих мыслей ты не слышишь?

Всю следующую минуту Юра просто пытался дотянуться до Отабека, достать кулаком хотя бы раз. Он ударил в грудь, Отабек мягко отпрянул; он прицелился в бок, Отабек отбил удар коленом; он переступил крестом и выбросил ладонь к плечу, Отабек просто выставил локоть, пустил чужой замах проехаться по руке и провалиться в пустоту за ней. Юра понял, что начинает задыхаться от непонимания и азарта, тогда как Отабек выглядел так, будто только что вошёл в круг, хотя присматривался всё ещё пристально и напряжённо.

Тогда Юра стал нападать агрессивнее, постарался перетянуть инициативу, напугать собственной решимостью и напором. Он делал всё более внезапные выпады, размахивал руками, ударял то справа, то слева, почти бессистемно, местами неожиданно даже для себя самого. Ведь тогда Отабек тоже не сможет их предсказать и парировать, и хоть раз, но пропустит удар.

И тут Алтын ожил. Мимо носа Юры пару раз просвистела широкая смуглая ладонь — могла бы попасть по лицу больно и поучительно, но Отабек словно нарочно промахнулся, только показал, где Юра открылся, чтобы впредь следил. И Юра следил. Вместо того, чтобы планировать или изобретать новый удар и подсечку, невольно стал присматриваться, читать жесты и направление движений, пытаясь угадать, откуда прилетит следующая бабочка.

Отабек сам начал наступать, уворачивался от редких Юриных выпадов, скручивал и отводил в сторону, но не захватывал его рук, с каждым шагом оттесняя его всё ближе к стене до тех пор, пока Юра не упёрся лопатками в холодную, обжегшую даже сквозь плотную ткань футболки стену. Отабек ударил одной ладонью ему в живот под солнечным сплетением, а другой хлопнул по стене в сантиметре от его левого уха, да так, что в голове зазвенело тонко и тревожно. Чужое жаркое дыхание в тех же сантиметрах опаляло и без того горящие щёки. Юра проиграл.

— Ты хорошо сражаешься, — кивнул Отабек, отступив на шаг. — Но не для своего егеря. Берсерк — невысокая, но быстрая машина, он рассчитан для коротких и мощных атак на ближней дистанции.

Юра стоял, согнувшись пополам, опирался на колени и старался отдышаться. Раунд длился всего несколько минут, а лёгкие уже не справлялись с этим странным навязанным ритмом Отабека, который сначала будто слушал его, а потом начал испытывать. Причём сам он почти ничем не выдавал усталости — только пот блестел на висках.

— Его конструкция позволяет биться врукопашную, — продолжал он, — но чаще всего Берсерк использует холодное оружие, поэтому нужно, чтобы ты привык проводить больше приёмов с согнутыми руками и сжатыми ладонями.

Юра поднял голову, но выпрямиться пока не смог.

— Так чего... надо с шестом этим... бо, что ли, тренироваться? — выговорил он по частям между вдохами.

— Не мешало бы, но освоить механику пока можно и без него. Юра, — позвал Отабек тише. — Тебе тяжело? Давай снизим темп — это спарринг, его условия можно контролировать. Прости, что ударил. Больно?

Юра упрямо покачал головой на всё сразу и через силу выпрямился.

— Мне кажется, я понял, что ты делал. Давай ещё раз.

— Юра...

— Ещё! Я не устал.

Он утёр футболкой лицо и выпятил грудь колесом. И Отабек уступил:

— Ну хорошо. Если силы кончаются быстро, обрати внимание на то, как ты двигаешься. Независимо от модели, наши егеря очень тяжёлые, лишние жесты — это лишнее время и риск не успеть среагировать на атаку врага. Береги импульс, старайся двигаться экономно и расчётливо, это поможет сохранить силы. Давай.

Второй раунд пошёл бодрее. Юра даже смог не только отбиваться, но и нападать, хотя пробить глухую защиту Отабека, который был готов, кажется, ко всему, всё ещё не получалось. Несколько минут они кружили друг вокруг друга, зеркально нанося удары всё реже и реже, до тех пор, пока оба просто не остановились. Одновременно, не сговариваясь. Как будто что-то изменилось в этот момент.

Почти перестав дышать, Юра поднял глаза и увидел точно такое же непонимание и подозрение в глазах Отабека. Вслух никто не решился ничего озвучить, Алтын только кивнул, мол, надо продолжать, и они сошлись опять.

И на татами полетели искры.

Юра никогда не верил в телепатию, эмпатию и прочие психодефекты, слабо себе представлял, в чём конкретно заключался процесс нейросинхронизации и чем он был так необычен или опасен. Изученная вдоль и поперёк и сданная на «отлично» теория никогда не содержала примеров или попыток чувственно описать опыт пилотов, испытавших его. Но определение «дрифт-совместимый» вдруг само вспыхнуло в памяти, необъяснённое, но внезапно понятое ими обоими.

Шаг влево, шаг вправо, выпад, уклон, новый выпад, блок, перекат — раз за разом они пытались увернуться, ударить и вывести из равновесия. Но чем дальше, тем очевиднее становились движения напротив, как будто тот, другой человек делал то, о чём только что подумал ты сам. Юре больше не нужно было присматриваться и читать чужие уловки, а Отабек больше не хмурился, только выглядел удивлённым и сбитым с толку. Ни один не мог получить преимущество, но расслабляться никто не собирался, глухие удары звучали всё чаще, воздух свистел всё звонче. Пот ручьями тёк по лицу, плечам и спине, мокрые руки проскальзывали по рукам противника, но остановиться и вовсе казалось невозможным. Они поймали свою волну, или волна поймала их и теперь несла бог знает куда.

Каким-то мистическим образом Юра видел одну уязвимость за другой в плотной технике Отабека, отмечал моменты для успешного приёма, но так и не смог ни разу повернуть это в свою пользу. Потому что Отабек _тоже видел_ его изъяны. И тоже не мог ударить, как ни пытался — сами того не заметив, они подстроились друг под друга и стали прикрывать друг другу эти слабые места. Слово в слово, как говорилось в теории боя егеря. Именно так, как должны работать пилоты за реальным пультом боевой машины.

Поединок закончился сам собой, когда спустя бесконечные четверть часа взмокшие и совершенно обессиленные Юра с Отабеком растянулись на татами бок о бок, не в силах сказать ни слова, просто лежали рядом, смотрели друг на друга и дышали загнанными лошадьми.

— Согласен на ничью? — на вдохе просипел Отабек.

— Не согласен, — покачал головой Юра, так что выпавшая из хвоста чёлка рассыпалась по лбу и приклеилась, кажется, намертво. — Но сил на реванш пока нет, сорян.

— Тогда хватит на сегодня. В душ и по каютам.

Ни один из них так и не решился произнести вслух слово «дрифт».

Когда Юра, завернувшись в полотенце, босиком вышел из общего душа в раздевалку, Отабек сидел на скамье, застёгивал рубашку и ритмично покачивал головой, прикрыв глаза. Приглядевшись, Юра увидел у него на шее чёрный шнур и два белых провода наушников, тянущихся из-под воротника к ушам. Помявшись немного, он решился, присел рядом и тронул Отабека за локоть прямо так, не одеваясь — побоялся не успеть.

— Можно?

Это так давно и долго чесалось на языке, что сейчас прозвучало абсолютно по-идиотски, наверное, даже грубо. Но удержаться, когда вон оно, уже включено и работает, оказалось не под силу. Отабек медлил всего секунду, и то только потому, что не сразу понял вопрос. А потом просто снял правый наушник и протянул ему.

— Конечно.

В ухе зазвучало и растеклось вниз по телу прерывистой, но приятной мелодией. Вопреки ожиданиям, это была уже не классика, а что-то из современной электроники. Юра раньше не слушал такого, но сейчас вместе с половиной общего звукопотока его переполнило таким ощущением покоя и расслабленности, будто из прошлой жизни. Он откинулся затылком на глухо звякнувшую металлом дверцу чьего-то шкафчика и закрыл глаза. Если бы не скамья, растёкся бы прямо по полу.

Песня закончилась до обидного быстро, а после в наушнике повисла тишина. Юра открыл глаза. Отабек всё ещё сидел рядом и внимательно смотрел.

— Всё, музыки больше не завезли?

— Аккумулятор сел. Старый уже стал, никак не найду замену. Как сам, в порядке?

Юра неопределённо покачал головой, снова откинулся на шкафчик, воскрешая в памяти неизвестную мелодию, которую только что услышал. Конечно, не запомнил, даже напеть не получится. Но ощущение дрожащей барабанной перепонки и лёгкой вибрации по телу пока ещё не совсем выветрилось.

— Я всё думаю, — сказал Юра, когда пауза нехорошо затянулась, — ты тут вообще много где успеваешь, хорошо знаешь егерей и их пилотов, но с твоей собственной техникой, сложением и чувством баланса... Почему ты сам в пилоты не пошёл?

— Пошёл. Только боевого допуска ещё нет, я вроде говорил. Маршал Фельцман не торопится выдавать.

— Почему?

— Кто знает. Но наверняка причина есть.

Юра нахмурился, но промолчал. Яков Карлович постоянно ворчал, что ему позарез нужны пилоты, и вдруг такой потенциал спускает на тормозах? Что-то тут не так.

***

Следующие несколько вечеров они так же, не договариваясь заранее, приходили в зал с татами тренироваться вместе. Даже когда Отабек днём был занят в мастерских и к курсантам приходил другой инструктор, всё равно Юра оставался до последнего, тренировался и ждал. И к вечеру, когда зал пустел, Отабек приходил, складывал вещи у стены и выходил в круг для спарринга. И снова татами под ногами дымились, а кратчайшее расстояние между двумя взглядами — прямая линия — искрило и посверкивало почти реальными молниями.

С каждым разом их поединки становились всё длиннее, интенсивнее и изобретательнее. Юра никогда не был хорош в работе ног, больше полагаясь на сильные и резкие выпады руками, но постепенно у него стали получаться не только подсечки, но даже удары с разворота. Ни один из которых, кстати, так и не смог выбить Отабека из равновесия.

Сам Алтын стал двигаться иначе, Юра заметил: раньше он был больше похож на старый танк, который если не взорвёт тебя снарядами, то гусеницами задавит наверняка. Теперь же в его перемещениях появилась лёгкость и гибкость широкой, но бестелесной тени — он начал больше и чаще уклоняться, обманывать ложными выпадами, даже заманивать за собой в удобную для нового приёма позицию. И с каждым разом Юра всё больше проникался этим чувством ненормального взаимопонимания, открытости друг другу и азарта от боя.

Речи о смене темпа или сложности больше не шло — наоборот, они оба искали какие-то новые способы сбить противника с толку, подловить на какой-то секундной слабости, усыпить бдительность, отвлечь и воспользоваться этим. Но только снова и снова убеждались в тщетности этих попыток: пока они сконцентрированы друг на друге, ошибки обоих сводились практически к нулю.

Время их последнего поединка уже почти перевалило за полчаса, когда в дверях зала с татами появился маршал Фельцман.

— Вот это новости! — он даже не пытался скрыть удивления в голосе. — Алтын, как ты это сделал?

Парни расцепили захват с последнего приёма, отпустили друг друга, и Отабек смог только развернуться в сторону маршала, тяжело дыша.

— Я говорю, ты как Плисецкого заставил тренироваться?

— Никто меня не заставлял, я сам попросил! — встрял запыхавшийся Юра, но ожидаемой твёрдости в голосе даже он сам не услышал.

— Ну-ну, — для вида покивал Яков Карлович, очевидно, оставшись при своём мнении. — Заканчивайте давайте, вы время видели вообще? Плисецкий, не забывай про режим, не то к Лилии отправлю. А тебя, Алтын, Кацуки ждёт в лаборатории.

— Сейчас? — лицо Отабека тут же озабоченно вытянулось.

— Есть разговор о новом прототипе. Пошли.

— Ну две минуты на душ у нас хотя бы найдётся? — сделал шаг вперёд Юра.

— В каком смысле «у нас»? — сдвинул безволосые брови маршал. — Я повторяю, _у тебя_, Плисецкий, режим и отбой.

— А что, Отабек разве не такой же курсант, как и я? У него какой-то особый режим?

И тут Юра офигел дважды. Первый раз, когда Отабек выступил вперёд сам и, загородив Юру плечом, сказал:

— Ничего, маршал, я не возражаю. Думаю, будет полезно обсудить прототип вместе.

А второй раз — когда маршал Фельцман на это что-то проворчал, но ни словом не возразил. В душ парни ушли молча под пристальным взглядом командира. На разговоры, вопросы и обсуждения сил не хватало, а отбой, похоже, откладывался на неопределённый срок.


	3. Chapter 3

Отабек сосредоточенно изучал подсунутый Юри чертёж, хмурил брови и то и дело водил пальцем по бумаге, показывая маршалу фрагменты:

— Вот в этом узле надо распараллелить потоки, чтобы снизить нагрузку на систему. И контактов интегрировать в два, а лучше в три раза больше — пилотам будет легче воспринять подключение мелкими порциями.

— Можем нарушить целостность протокола, — с таким же озадаченным видом глядел на чертёж Кацуки и очень знакомым — не своим — жестом тёр подбородок. — Зато снизим время адаптации и повысим скорость передачи данных.

— Нужен подготовительный автотест перед подключением, — донёсся сбоку голос Никифорова. — Он проверит, что протокол готов к запуску. При позитивном результате снимаем блок и стартуем нейросинхронизацию. Задержка ожидается... в ноль две миллисекунды.

Он дописал какую-то формулу на самом верху доски, отряхнул руки от мела и, покачиваясь камышом на ветру, спустился с импровизированной лесенки. Юра по инерции скривился: от взгляда, который тот бросил на Кацуки, нестерпимо заныли зубы. Маршал тоже проследил за этим взглядом, но почему-то промолчал, даже не нахмурился, как бывало раньше на подобные глупости. Хотя Юре всё же пришлось признать, что в этой лаборатории Виктор не просто так стоял нарядным фикусом для красоты, а реально занимался делом.

— Время калибровки всё ещё должно рассчитываться индивидуально, для каждого пилота своё. Это тоже нужно учесть, — продолжал анализировать чертёж Отабек.

— Учтено, — с готовностью кивнул Юри и расстелил поверх предыдущего ещё один лист. — Общее время загрузки определяется до обратного отсчёта, а запуск самого дрифта проходит только с одобрения командного центра.

— К слову о центре... — Отабек поднял голову и обернулся к двери в лабораторию. — Юра, подойди, пожалуйста.

За последние полчаса Отабек обратился к нему впервые. Всё это время Юра пытался вникнуть в суть разговора, но едва ли понимал половину того, что слышал. На хрена вообще напросился вместе с ними? И зачем военным вводить понятие секретности, если непосвящённый просто-напросто не въедет в этот их шифрованный техническими терминами птичий язык, куда уж там промышленным шпионам... Да и где в закрытом Шаттердоме взяться шпионам, которые бы по доброй воле стали слушать вот... это?!

Юра всё ждал, когда его наконец пригласят в «обсуждение прототипа», но обсуждали чертежи пока только трое — даже Яков Карлович стоял в стороне и многозначительно помалкивал, не мешая техническим спецам делать свою работу. Поэтому, когда Отабек назвал его по имени, Юра отчётливо вздрогнул и отклеился подошвами от пола только со второй попытки.

— Расскажешь, что случилось в тот вечер? — попросил Отабек таким тоном, будто не выполнял приказ начальства, а просто проявлял личное участие. — После отменённого дрифт-теста.

Юра мазнул взглядом по лицам вокруг: маршал всё так же бесстрастно слушал, Юри был чем-то заметно взволнован, а Виктор... как ни странно, Юра не увидел даже тени насмешки или злорадства в его глазах. Как будто ему и впрямь было не всё равно.

— Я мало что помню, — честно признался Юра, подавив желание передёрнуть плечами.

— Давай по порядку, — сказал Отабек и выудил откуда-то ручку с блокнотом. — Как ты подключился к самой платформе? Пилотам обычно нужна помощь биомехаников, чтобы просто надеть костюм...

— Я его и не снимал. Видимо, биомеханики тоже _не знали_, что дрифт не состоится, — не удержался Юра от едкого замечания в сторону маршала.

— Ладно, дальше, — Отабек что-то записал, переглянулся с Юри и снова поднял голову. — Ты подключился. Был ли сигнал от командного центра?

— Система предупредила о «непоследовательности команд», — припомнил Юра, — но доступ не закрыла. Я просто нажал на «Старт», и нейромост запустился.

— Угу, — на этот раз Отабек думал дольше, рассматривал чертёж, делал какие-то пометки прямо поверх цифр и линий. — А отклик? В какой момент сработала сигнализация, помнишь?

Юра невольно потянулся пальцами ко лбу — фантомной болью прострелило от виска до виска, словно предупреждая: «Не лезь больше». В памяти тут же всплыли и бешеный рёв сирен, и искры от оборванных кабелей, и горячая кровь из носа...

— Сразу же, как только запустился дрифт. Может, и раньше, я тогда уже плохо соображал.

— Да ты и до этого не очень-то старался, — проворчал Яков Карлович и обернулся к Юри с Виктором: — В самом деле необходимо раскурочивать устоявшуюся систему именно сейчас? Мы со дня на день ждём очередное нападение, и мне нужен рабочий егерь, а не экспериментальный проект.

— Я это понимаю, — серьёзно кивнул Виктор. — Но расчёты не врут, тенденция повторяется из раза в раз. И однажды нам придётся на них среагировать.

— Ничего не понял, — ещё сильнее сдвинул брови маршал. — Можно без абстракций?

— Кайдзю адаптируются к нашим апгрейдам, — ответил за него Отабек. Сложно было сказать, спокоен он, взволнован или напуган — ни одной мышцей на лице не дрогнул. — Их ДНК не меняется, но каждый раз они появляются в новой форме с новыми способностями.

— Мы давно выяснили, что эти особи — клоны. Но, в отличие от них, наши ресурсы не бесконечны, — объяснял Кацуки, поочерёдно тыча пальцем то в экран ноутбука, то в прыгающие формулы на меловой доске, то в стройные столбцы цифр в блокноте. — Поэтому рано или поздно придётся прекратить экстенсию и совершенствовать внутреннюю связь, а не вооружение егерей.

— Но вы же понимаете, что у нас нет на это столько времени? — досадливо поморщился Яков Карлович. — И я не смогу выделить боевую машину даже для элементарного теста прототипа.

— Есть Берсерк, — предложил Отабек. — Всё равно придётся менять его сгоревшую платформу. Можно по ходу дела встроить и прототип.

— Да? И кого я поставлю за руль непроверенной системы? Камикадзе у нас в Шаттердоме пока не завелось.

Они ещё продолжали о чём-то оживлённо спорить, когда Юра тихо попятился к выходу. Что ему тут теперь делать? Бросаться на амбразуру с криками «Я! Меня за руль!» уже поздно. О своей жалкой попытке угона егеря он тоже рассказал. Что ещё? Он снова глянул на серьёзного Отабека, который рассказывал о каких-то пультах и контактах, даже не глядя в чертёж, как будто знал все эти схемы наизусть. Может, и правда знал. Лучше, чем кто-либо на этой базе.

Яков Карлович что-то втирал о рисках и сроках, разметая в пыль все аргументы. Виктор, Юри и Отабек даже втроём не могли одолеть непрошибаемой логики маршала:

— Это не школьная научная работа, это боевой егерь, которому со дня на день предстоит выйти в море. Как я выпущу на нём пилотов, если даже не знаю, что их ждёт при подключении?

Юра подумал, что канадцы в любом случае будут рады мощному и подвижному Берсерку в своих рядах. Уж среди них-то точно найдутся добровольцы на тест нового интерфейса дрифта. Может, даже тот же придурочный Леруа — он мог быть каким угодно говнюком по жизни, но в бою никогда не давал задний ход, это Юра знал наверняка. А если самому уже не светит завести своего егеря, то, возможно, стоит переквалифицироваться. А что? Выучится на того же техника, нахватается практики под присмотром Отабека, будет вместо Талгата ему помогать ковыряться во всяких металлических внутренностях.

И всё-таки почему... Неужели среди своих у Якова не нашлось надёжных людей, в чьи добрые руки можно отдать не раз проверенную боем машину?

— Так пусть Отабек и тестирует, — сказал Юра вслух неожиданно даже для себя. — Он лучше всех знает этого егеря и этот прототип.

В лаборатории на секунду повисла такая тишина, что стало слышно, как крутит лопастями маленький кулер в рабочем ноутбуке. На него уставились четыре пары недоумённых глаз, причём самые тёмные из них — Отабековы — расширились раза в два.

— Вот чьих советов мне как раз и не хватало, — первым нашёлся Яков Карлович. — Алтын — биомеханик без боевого допуска и должен разрабатывать систему, а не обкатывать её.

— Почему нет? — настаивал Юра. — Он же будущий пилот, так? Чем вам не испытательное задание?

— Да потому что в дрифт должны входить двое! Хотя ты это так и не усвоил!

Маршал Фельцман опасно побагровел лицом и шеей, стиснул кулаки, Виктор как бы невзначай заслонил собой Юри, оттеснив того к меловой доске. Но какой смысл было начинать спор, чтобы на полпути сдаться?

— Ну круто, значит, ему нужен только напарник. Неужто он в этой толпе кандидатов себе подходящего пилота не найдёт? — Плисецкий сделал шаг навстречу. Стратегическое отступление сейчас категорически не годилось, оставалось только тактически атаковать. — Вы его в бою вообще видели? Видели же — наш спарринг. Как долго вы наблюдали?

Яков Карлович всё ещё молчал, угрожающе щурился. И Юра вдруг понял: он знает. Реально сам всё увидел и понял, но почему-то всё равно не хотел пускать ни одного из них в егеря.

— Плисецкий, — маршал очень старался держать себя в руках, но хриплый голос звенел едва сдерживаемой яростью.

— Да что, блядь? Почему?!

— Потому что ты постоянно суёшь свой нос туда, в чём ни черта не смыслишь! Я тебе что сказал? Тренируйся и ищи себе напарника, если хочешь вернуться в...

— Я нашёл! — выпалил Юра, вспыхнув от прилившей к щекам крови. Наверное, теперь он такой же красный, как маршал. — Мы с ним совместимы! Бек, скажи хоть ты ему!

На заднем плане Юри с Виктором удивлённо переглянулись, Кацуки потянул его за рукав и что-то яростно зашептал на ухо. Сам Отабек выглядел почти испуганным: всё те же распахнутые, ненормально чёрные глаза, вытянувшееся лицо, нелепая поза, в которой он замер, будто собирался уйти, но передумал. Почему-то смотрел на Юру, а не на Якова, и едва заметно качал головой: «Не надо». Какого хрена, он что, и тут неправ?!

— Чего опять? Ты же сам...

— Юра, приказы не обсуждаются. Нам нужно разработать и внедрить новый нейромост, — с сожалением, почти обречённо, но непреклонно сказал Отабек. — У меня нет боевого допуска. А ты отстранён от реальных высадок.

Юре будто тяжёлым пыльным мешком по затылку прилетело: все слова вдруг раскатились, растворились в опять повисшей тишине лаборатории, кровь отхлынула от лица так же внезапно, как вспотели ладони. Он смотрел Алтыну в лицо и не мог понять: шутит он или говорит всерьёз. Отабек молчал. Больше объяснений можно было не ждать.

— А-а, вот оно что, — заторможенно отвёл взгляд Юра и, пошатываясь, неуверенно шагнул спиной к выходу. — Я-то думал, ты в пилоты собирался, рейнджером стать. Крутым героем. А ты...

— Юра, послушай...

— Да пошёл ты, предатель!

Скрипнув ботинками по металлическим решёткам пола и через силу заставив себя не срываться на бег, Юра вышел вон. И чуть было не обернулся, когда за спиной послышался грубый, но спокойный голос маршала:

— Не надо, Отабек, оставь его.

***

Заснуть Юра толком так и не смог — ни когда только вернулся в каюту, ни к рассвету, ни когда по коридорам Шаттердома разнёсся сигнал к обеду. Просто лежал и пялился в серый потолок, изредка прислушиваясь к шагам за дверью и считая про себя вдохи. Насчитать больше дюжины за раз не получалось: мысли то и дело возвращались в тускло освещённую лабораторию, к скрипу мела по доске и удивлённо распахнутым чёрным глазам.

Ну ладно, для Юры тоже оказалось неожиданностью то, как он вывалил их главный козырь, понятно, что Отабек оказался к этому не готов. Но, блин, мог он хотя бы после поддержать? Почему даже не попытался убедить Якова, что это реально выход? Что они могли бы стать командой, хотя бы на время. Обещал найти напарника, а сам...

Юра хмуро сел на койке, скрестив ноги, сгорбился, стиснул в руках подушку. А что сам? Сам он ни слова не сказал против того, что они и правда совместимы. Значит, тоже это понял. А если понял, то какого чёрта промолчал?! Приказ у него, видите ли. Ну и что теперь, под этим приказом состариться в зале для спаррингов?

_Я на стороне тех, кто хочет скорее закончить войну. И делает для этого всё, что от них зависит._

С хриплым рыком Юра уткнулся лицом в подушку, прикусил грубую ткань наволочки. Ну конечно, чего ещё он ждал от этого сына полка? Приказ есть — выполняйте. Шаг влево, шаг вправо... Не хватало только, чтобы из-за него на базе появился второй курсант-изгой. С этой мыслью Юра подхватился с койки, выпрямился, хрустнув спиной, и потянул на себя дверь каюты.

В столовой почти никого не осталось, повара уже убирали остатки еды с открытых прилавков — Юра едва успел урвать какую-то булку с коробкой молока, чтоб уж хоть не на голодный желудок извиняться. Обойти пришлось весь Шаттердом, но ни в учебке, ни в коридорах, ни в лаборатории Отабека не оказалось.

Юра заглянул и в зал с татами — курсанты и пилоты занимались как обычно, только сегодня их круг контролировал тот, другой парень. Значит, Отабек опять зависал в мастерских, а после вчерашнего рисковать лишний раз не хотелось: если Яков Карлович и правда захаживает к ним в ангары, то за Берсерком он уж точно давно и пристально наблюдает. Так что, перебрав в уме оставшиеся скудные варианты, Юра поплёлся в медсанчасть.

— Юрий? — едва завидев его в дверях, Лилия подняла тонкую бровь. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, я просто... я принимаю лекарства, — помявшись, выдал Плисецкий, для верности сжав в кармане таблетницу.

— Тебе уже лучше?

— Намного.

— Хорошо. — Лилия сцепила на колене пальцы с длинными ногтями — Тогда в чём дело?

— Да ни в чём, я просто хотел... — Юра поворошил рукой в затылке, путая волосы, и чуть не брякнул: «Таблетка от косноязычия есть?» — К вам Отабек Алтын случайно не заходил?

— Нет. А должен был?

— Да просто нигде не могу его найти. А есть у вас его карта?

— Зачем тебе?

Лилия говорила спокойно и равнодушно, но под её взглядом хотелось съёжиться и уползти куда-нибудь, где такие же жалкие, как сам Юра, тараканы в военной форме ходят строем и не задают тупых вопросов.

— Он может оказаться кандидатом мне в напарники, — честно ответил он. — Хотел ознакомиться с характеристиками.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это конфиденциальные данные.

— Так мне и не надо душещипательных историй болезни. Хоть первую страницу дайте: рост, там, вес, цвет глаз...

Как будто он и без этого не знает, что глаза у Отабека не совсем чёрные, просто так иногда кажется под местными лампами; что ростом он чуть ниже самого Юры, так что в спарринге виском несколько раз задевал ему кончик носа; и что весит он ровно столько, сколько Юра способен скинуть с себя из лежачего захвата.

Лилия смерила его ещё одним строгим взглядом, молча встала и ушла к стеллажам с толстыми папками. Достала одну, полистала, вытащила из файла страницу и уронила её в пасть зажужжавшему сканеру. А когда из той же пасти вылезла чёрно-белая копия, Лилия так же молча взяла её двумя пальцами и протянула Юре.

— Надеюсь, этого тебе хватит, потому что большего ты не получишь в любом случае.

Юра пробежал глазами первую страницу досье: скудный список данных обрывался после строки «Гражданство», сохранив в тайне семейное положение, место проживания и другую личную информацию. Да и плевать, он и так получил, что хотел: со светлого прямоугольника в верхнем левом углу листа на него всё так же невозмутимо смотрела голова Отабека. Юра скользнул взглядом по фото, зацепившись сначала за крепкую тёмную шею, потом за слишком уж контрастно выступающие ключицы, а затем — за обнажённые округлые плечи.

— Что насчёт других кандидатов? — вырвал его из размышлений пронизанный тонким лукавством голос. — Тоже хочешь ознакомиться?

— А я... ещё не знаю других, — отмазался Юра и махнул на прощание зажатым в пальцах листом. — Как только, так сразу. Спасибо!

По пути обратно в каюту ноги сами занесли в зал с татами. Без особой надежды Юра заглянул в распахнутые двери. Пусто. Все давно разошлись; вещей Отабека у стены, как во время одиночных тренировок, тоже не оказалось. Юра поплёлся по коридору дальше, как вдруг услышал шорох из-за соседней двери в раздевалку. Сунув нос внутрь, он едва сдержал порыв воскликнуть: «Вот ты где!»

Строго говоря, никого в раздевалке не было, но из душевых отчётливо раздавался шум воды, а на скамейке у шкафчиков лежала знакомая тренировочная форма, поверх которой тонкой змейкой тянулся аккуратно сложенный шнур и белый провод, подключённый к плееру-батарейке. Юра плюхнулся на лавку и откинулся спиной на шкафчик, решив скоротать время за музыкой. Отабек же простит, если он случайно посадит аккумулятор на пару треков раньше положенного? Огладив батарейку со всех сторон, Юра наконец нашёл спрятанную кнопку включения, вдавил её в корпус, нацепил наушники и дождался, пока круглый узкий бок засветится приветственным экраном. Нащупав кнопки управления с торца плеера, Юра нажал на «Play». И завис, не веря ушам.

В наушниках звучал его голос. Искажённый не очень качественной записью, местами заглушённый фоновыми шумами и ужасно непривычный тем, как слышишь себя со стороны, но совершенно точно... Если бы он не был в этом уверен, достаточно было бы просто вслушаться в слова:

_«Погоди-ка... Так это ты ремонтируешь моего Берсерка?!»  
«А я на стороне несправедливо обделённых».  
«Юрий Плисецкий. Россия»._

Не уверенный, что его попросту не глючит с недосыпа, Юра листал трек за треком в выбранной папке, но по-прежнему слышал только свой собственный голос, рандомно прыгающий нарезанными репликами от заливистого смеха за обедом до возмущённых матов в каком-то споре:

_«Не думал, что кто-то на базе вообще слушает музыку».  
«В рот я ебал это доверие и людей вместе с ним!»  
«Так у меня никогда и не было напарника»._

Даже в зале для спарринга... И там Отабек писал. Походу просто не выключая плеер, записывал всё, о чём они говорили, хренов сталкер. А говорил, это аккумулятор старый, что садится быстро. По плечам и спине скатилась целая стая ледяных мурашек, волосы на руках моментально встали дыбом, а внутренности склеило каким-то липким и противным разочарованием. Как будто ему вручили огромную коробку с бантом, а внутри — пара жёваных шнурков.

_«Ты же только что сказал, что ты биомеханик?»_  
«Я не знаю, кто на этой базе вообще согласится работать со мной в паре после того, что случилось».  
«Я чё-т вообще запутался, на чьей ты стороне».

Он услышал достаточно. Но прямо сейчас решить, что с этим делать, он не успел: одновременно с тем, как Юра вытащил наушник, в душевой скрипнул кран, шум воды стих. Немая паника в один миг накрыла с головой. Юра метнулся к выходу как был, с плеером в руках. Хлопнул себя по лбу и подскочил обратно к шкафчикам, судорожно пытаясь нашарить на корпусе кнопку выключения. За стенкой отчётливо прошлёпали босыми ступнями по кафелю. Наконец собственный голос в наушнике умолк, экран погас, и Юра, наскоро свернув провод поверх Отабековой одежды, снова дёрнулся в сторону двери. И снова, матерясь про себя, вернулся — подхватить со скамейки уже порядком смятый лист чужого досье.

Он вывалился в коридор за секунду до того, как в раздевалке хлопнула дверь душевой. Кровь громыхала в ушах, сердце готово было выскочить через горло, но Юра не дал себе ни минуты лишней постоять и отдышаться. С каждым шагом прибавляя скорости, он рванул в свою каюту с твёрдым намерением запереться изнутри и никуда не выходить по меньшей мере неделю.

***

Следующую ночь Юра опять не спал. Чугунная голова и взбудораженное сознание подкидывали всё новые и новые картинки безумного Отабека, с кривой ухмылкой слушающего записи чужих голосов или с горящими глазами выслеживающего своих жертв по Шаттердому. Представить Отабека маньяком было очень трудно. Но воспалённое воображение Юры как-то справлялось. Он всячески старался заставить себя рассуждать здраво, однако соображалось всё ещё плохо, мысли разъезжались, как банановая кожура по паркету, не давая сосредоточиться. И обнулиться не получалось — сон не шёл.

Подумаешь, голос... Ну и что такого? Он же с пилотами работает, изучает каждого. Может, у него этих голосов до чёрта там в плеере висит в исследовательских целях, а Юре просто так повезло на папку с собой наткнуться. Вообще-то, он и сам не лучше, юный следопыт. Как Лилия ещё не послала его дальними лесами с такими просьбами.

А Отабеку-то как теперь в глаза смотреть? Делать вид, что ничего не видел, ничего не знает? Тогда о напарнике и совместном дрифте можно забыть — нейромост же его, как лягушку, препарирует со всеми воспоминаниями и разложит, чтоб Отабеку удобнее было: во, гляди, что там внутри. Значит, надо пойти и честно во всём сознаться. И сгореть на хрен со стыда, потому что ну как додумался-то до такого вообще?! Вроде нормального чувака встретил, единственного адекватного на всю их про́клятую базу, подружились почти... и вдруг — здрасьте, я ваша мания преследования.

— Да что за хуйня-то?! — в десятый раз повторял Юра, теребя в руках и без того скомканный лист из медкарты и сверля взглядом чёрно-белое фото в углу.

На обед Юра не пошёл. На ужин — тоже. Вообще от мысли о еде мутило, а в животе начинали выть измученные киты. Он всего раз выглянул в коридор за бутылкой воды из автомата, шёл, сгорбившись, опустив голову и занавесившись волосами, чтобы не светить этими тёмными мешками под глазами, которыми на него из стеклянной панели укоризненно хмурилось собственное отражение.

Вернувшись в каюту, Юра на голодный желудок опрокинул в себя дневную порцию таблеток и тяжело рухнул спиной на койку, уставился в серый потолок, в каком-то тупом трансе застучал согнутым коленом по стене в такт пульсирующей в висках крови.

Может, и правда лучше ничего не говорить. В конце концов Отабек сам вчера вслух и достаточно ясно отказался быть его напарником, а значит, дрифта не будет, а значит, он всё равно ничего не узнает. Перебьётся как-нибудь без этих ненормально синхронных спаррингов, без этого странного чувства надёжного плеча. Жил же как-то раньше. Отабек найдёт ему другого пилота, и Юра сможет вернуться на егеря. Или не найдёт, и тогда за руль Берсерка встанет придурок-Леруа, а Юра... Что делать в таком случае, он ещё не придумал, но это уже смахивало на какое-то обдуманное решение. Наконец получилось вдохнуть глубоко и ровно, глаза закрылись сами собой, а сознание тихо поплыло куда-то в блаженную темноту.

Юра вздрогнул всем телом, когда в дверь коротко постучали.

— Никого нет дома, — отозвался Юра и накрыл локтем глаза. Стук повторился. — Я сказал, вы ошиблись дверью! Тут нет пилотов, проваливайте!

— Юра, это я. Открой.

Юра подскочил, подброшенный импульсом схлопнувшейся пружины. Проморгался, потёр ладонями лицо, попытался вспомнить, засыпал он или нет. Который час вообще? Одёрнул мятую футболку, кое-как пригладил и заправил за уши растрёпанные, третий день не мытые волосы. Видок у него сейчас, наверное...

— Юра? — раздалось снаружи настойчивее и громче.

Уже шагнув к двери, Юра краем глаза зацепился за светлое пятно на тумбочке — компромат! Он не глядя сунул лист с фотографией под подушку и шумно выдохнул: пронесло. С мыслью о том, что в каюту неплохо бы заиметь зеркало, он провернул замок. На пороге стоял Отабек со своим обычным строгим лицом, которое не выражало ничего конкретного. Но смотреть ему в глаза всё равно было неловко, поэтому Юра просто посторонился и закрыл за ним дверь.

— Маршал Фельцман спрашивал, почему ты два дня не был на тренировке, — сказал Отабек, когда пауза начала затягиваться.

— Откуда он знает, что не был?

— Мы сдаём отчётности каждое дежурство. — Отабек показал зажатый в пальцах планшет с таблицами. — Ты нездоров?

— Я в порядке, — отрезал Юра и уселся на койку по-турецки, подобрав под себя ступни. — Садись, чё, в ногах правды нет.

Отабек положил планшет на стол в углу, развернул единственный в каюте стул и сел лицом к Юре, облокотился на колени. Снова повисло молчание. Юра пытался нащупать начало разговора, но кулаками-то он махал хорошо, а вот в переговорах никогда особо не блистал. Вот сейчас бы дрифт не помешал — чтоб без слов, одними эмоциями высказать всё, что думается, попросить прощения, объяснить...

— Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее, — вдруг прозвучало голосом Отабека. — Я совсем не то имел в виду, просто не ожидал, что ты вот так... Ты немного спутал мне планы.

Отабек смущённо улыбнулся. Похоже, не одному Юре тут трудно в слова и буквы.

— Да я тоже не ожидал, извини, — буркнул он, обнимая колени. — Просто бесят эти двойные стандарты: сначала Яков Карлович говорит «ищи напарника», а потом сам же до егеря не допускает.

— С чего ты взял?

Юра от неожиданности даже выпрямился, поднял глаза. Отабек глядел как-то странно, выгнув бровь. Внезапно в каюте стало неуютно, Юра зашевелился, ёрзая острыми лопатками по холодной стене:

— В смысле? Ты же был там и сам всё слышал.

— Да, — осторожно кивнул Отабек. — И маршал ни слова не сказал о том, чтобы не пускать тебя в егеря. Речь шла только _о моём_ допуске. И приказе на разработку прототипа.

При всём желании Юра не смог бы сейчас вспомнить дословно, о чём они там ругались в лаборатории. Но если Отабек так уверен... Да ну, фигня, не мог же он всё это просто так себе придумать!

— Маршал очень активно интересуется твоими успехами, — продолжил Отабек. — Если бы и правда хотел отстранить с концами, просто отдал бы тебя под трибунал за первый же проступок. Я не уверен, на каком таком особом счету ты у него числишься, но к другим курсантам он не так... лоялен.

— Да ладно, — скривился Юра. — Куда он без тебя? Ты же у него и швец, и жнец, и на татами игрец!

— Может, поэтому до сих пор в курсантах и хожу, — пожал плечами Отабек. — А ты?

— Они с моим дедом были друзьями, ещё до войны, — помолчав, ответил Юра и уставился в потолок. — Деда давно умер, а Яков Карлович теперь считает, что воспитывает меня вместо него.

— И как, получается?

— А сам-то как думаешь?

Юра подумал, что до сих пор и не слышал, как смеётся Отабек — тихо, шероховато, но мягко и тепло, словно мнёшь пальцами богатый бархат. Залип на контрастно белой полоске зубов, на бликах лампочки в тёмных глазах, на острых тенях на высоких скулах и сам расплылся в улыбке. Сполз взглядом ниже, к смуглой шее, которую рассматривал на фото, заметил чёрный шнур и невольно напрягся. Он его опять, что ли, записывает? Чёрт...

— Ладно, замяли, — буркнул Юра, снова подбираясь, скрестил руки на груди. — Ты насчёт тренировок пришёл?

— Я пришёл узнать, как ты, — просто ответил Отабек, бегая тревожным взглядом по его лицу. — Извини, что потащил вчера в лабораторию. Тот инцидент мы могли бы обсудить в любое другое время и без лишних глаз, если тебе это неприятно...

— Если что, я _в таком_ виде вовсе не из-за этого, — поморщился Юра. Вот ещё тоже, кисейную барышню нашли. — И вообще, настроили бы лучше свой прототип на одного пилота, на хуй напарников...

— Юра, — мягко, но укоризненно, сказал Алтын, и Юра потёр ладонями предплечья, чтобы спрятать предательские мурашки. — Ты же знаешь, парная технология создана для безопасности. Система никому не должна позволять запустить, а тем более сдвинуть егеря с места в одиночку. Это верная смерть.

— А что же те пилоты, которые сами выводили машину из океана на сушу? — возразил Юра. — Сами, без напарника, а иногда и без связи с командным центром! И ничего, живы.

Отабек выпрямился, откинулся на спинку стула, понимающе качнул головой:

— Ты про Поповича? Так он его не стартовал, а выводил из боя, когда все системы уже на пике активности, и распределение ресурсов происходит на лету. Это возможно, хоть и очень опасно, давление на мозг и весь организм резко возрастает вдвое.

На секунду он прервался, снова сгорбился, уперев локти в колени, сцепил пальцы в замок и продолжил, глядя куда-то мимо:

— Но страшнее всего не это — страшнее потерять напарника, когда вы в связке. Ты видишь и чувствуешь, как погибает другой, ты практически проживаешь всё это сам. Я бы не желал тебе когда-нибудь испытать такое. Георгий выжил, но потерял любимую девушку и с тех пор не подходит к егерям. Он больше не пилот.

Отабек сидел с отсутствующим видом, сдвинув брови, смотрел куда-то сквозь матрас койки и очевидно думал о чём-то своём.

— Ты точно никогда не был за пультом? — подозрительно покосился Юра.

— Не был. Но возвращал таких егерей в Шаттердом. И пилотов тоже.

— А... а что там у тебя за планы были, которые я спутал?

Отабек будто очнулся, поднялся на ноги, забрал со стола планшет, виновато улыбнулся:

— Да уже неважно. Теперь маршал знает, что мы с тобой дрифт-совместимы, но приказ всё ещё в силе: нужно продолжать поиск кандидатов. Я бы не хотел так... пользоваться служебным положением. Отбор должен быть честным.

— Ты кого-то нашёл? — спросил Юра севшим голосом. До сих пор он как-то не задумывался о том, что напарником у него будет не абстрактный дух в костюме, а вполне себе конкретный человек. Как и о том, что это может быть _не Отабек_.

— Есть пара человек, перспективные новички.

— Ясно.

Отабек не стал больше задерживаться, вернул стул на место и шагнул к выходу.

— Отдыхай, а завтра приходи на тренировку, ладно?

— Бек...

Юра вскочил с койки и сразу оказался рядом с Отабеком, едва удержался, чтобы не схватить его за рукав, опять уткнулся взглядом в крепкую шею. Со шнурком. И без того тесная каюта как будто сжалась ещё сильнее. А может, хрен с ним, с этим плеером? Ну записывает, ну хобби у него такое. Кому от этого плохо?

— Бек, я... хочу отработать пропуск, — выдал он наконец что-то внятное. — Ты не очень устал для спарринга?


	4. Chapter 4

Рядом с Отабеком думалось не в пример легче и спокойнее. Юра очень старался поспевать за ритмом, но ватные колени амортизировали через раз, руки уставали быстрее обычного, а мозг не успевал обрабатывать столько входных данных одновременно. Все те ужасы, которые он успел себе насочинять, пенными волнами разбивались о буны прежнего железобетонного взгляда Отабека. Он, в отличие от Юры, был собран и внимателен. И ещё немного — удивлён.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивал он каждый раз, когда укладывал Юру на лопатки или перекидывал через бедро. Тот в ответ молча кивал. Сегодня тактика прикрытия слепых пятен друг друга почему-то не работала.

Лежать на татами в перерывах между этими «улётными» приёмами казалось приятнее, чем даже на койке в каюте, только левое плечо немного саднило и ягодицы начинали ныть, протестуя против подобного обращения с потенциальным напарником — всё чаще Юра про себя называл Отабека именно так. Как будто это могло что-то изменить.

Но с другой стороны, почему нет? Яков Карлович говорил только о допуске — такая, по сути, мелочь, формальность по сравнению с отсутствием навыков или знаний, которые не оформишь за пару недель, как бумажку или пропуск, и которые действительно могли бы стать веским основанием для отказа. Значит, маршал в нём уверен, знает, что вывезет. Но всё равно придерживает до лучших времён: какой бы ни был мастер на все руки, если Отабек уйдёт в пилоты, вряд ли он сможет так же активно заниматься ещё и биомеханикой. И, значит, скорее всего, Юра просто снова ошибся. Подумаешь, сколько уж раз за последние недели он был неправ – одним больше, одним меньше...

Очередным ударом из груди вышибло воздух, Юра кубарем прокатился по настилу и откинулся затылком на татами, раскинул руки в стороны, попытался отдышаться. Повернув голову вбок, увидел у стены сложенные, как обычно, вещи Отабека. И чёрный плеер поверх. Спросить прямо не поворачивался язык, но и просто промолчать казалось неправильным. Поэтому Юра решил пойти кружным путём.

— Слушай, а где ты вообще этот плеер достал? — спросил он, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — Давно уже хочу себе раздобыть, тоска без музыки.

— Он мой. Не знаю, производит ли их сейчас кто-нибудь, эта модель довольно старая. Если хочешь, возьми его на время.

Юра боялся даже моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить какой-то важной метаморфозы на лице Отабека, но тщетно: ни тени смущения или неловкости он так и не увидел. Интересно, все маньяки так виртуозно владеют собой, или это только ему повезло?

— Правда? Крутяк, — улыбнулся Юра и подошёл ближе, снова вставая в боевую стойку. — А не надоедает постоянно одно и то же слушать? Сколько у тебя там влезает...

— Около тридцати гигов, — ответил Отабек и первым же выпадом чуть не расквасил Юре нос. — Поначалу хватало. Потом, конечно, пришлось искать источники. Но мне повезло: у Юри на рабочем винчестере нашлась целая коллекция. Он вроде увлекался до войны, собирал. Ну и поделился по дружбе.

Юру передёрнуло. Дружба у них, посмотрите! Он, может, тоже готов Отабеку последнюю рубашку отдать, да сам гол как сокол. Кроме формы рейнджера и отдельной каюты, и не нажил ничего, война разметала родной дом со всеми ценными вещами, какие оставались. Одним только и богат, что старыми фотографиями с дедом, а на кой чёрт они сдались этому меломану?

— Только он у меня опять севший. Подождёшь до завтра, пока заряжу? — сказал Отабек на выдохе, увернулся от Юриной подсечки и выдал серию ударов — в бедро, в живот и в грудь, опять отправив его подметать собой полы.

Перед глазами поплыло. Юра зажмурился в попытке отогнать тошнотные мушки, а когда открыл глаза, увидел протянутую смуглую ладонь. Ловко, и не возразишь, а у Отабека зато целый день, чтобы замести следы. Очень ловко... Юра ухватился за руку и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Стены кругом будто покрылись текстурным зерном, чувство дистанции и баланса притупилось. Это Юра осознал, когда чуть не клюнул носом Отабека в мочку уха.

— Ой, извини... — отшатнулся он обратно, силясь вернуть ускользающее равновесие.

— Я не понимаю, в чём дело? — строго спросил Отабек. — Что с тобой? Это как будто вообще не твои рефлексы.

— Ну, по ощущениям, и тело какое-то... чужое, — признался Юра и крепче сжал дрожащие пальцы в кулаки.

Но вместо нового приёма Отабек подошёл вплотную, так что грудь обдало чужим жаром, и ухватил Юру за плечи, фиксируя на месте.

— Юра, это не нормально. Говори, что у тебя случилось?

— Ничего у меня не случилось, я в порядке! — запротестовал Юра в тщетных попытках выбраться из этих живых тисков.

Мельком глянул Отабеку в лицо и вдруг застрял, как пчела в киселе, словно и вокруг всё помутнело, размазало чёткость. Он смотрел в эти почти чёрные блестящие глаза, тонул в густых кофейных разводах радужки и не видел. Не видел перед собой маньяка, или безумного сталкера, или предателя, пожелавшего продвинуться по службе за его, Юрин, счёт — ровным счётом ничего из того, что сам себе придумал. Только ощущал исходящее от него бесконечное и совершенно искреннее беспокойство и участие. А ещё — горячее дыхание на скулах и тепло ладоней на плечах.

— Я в порядке, — повторил Юра так тихо, что сам едва расслышал.

Алтыну, кажется, такой ответ не понравился. Густые брови сошлись на переносице, тёмные глаза сузились сильнее обычного, а голос зазвучал подозрительно спокойно, даже как-то бесцветно, когда он сказал:

— В порядке, значит? Тогда защищайся.

Что случилось дальше, Юра так и не понял. Просто не успел воспринять, картинки сменились слишком быстро, сбитые кривым монтажом заторможенного мозга: только что он стоял рядом с Отабеком, и вдруг уже лежит на татами, раскинув руки и ноги, смотрит в потолок и чувствует, как болит не только ушибленное плечо, но и в хлам разбитое самолюбие. В какой-то момент одну из ламп заслонило лицо Отабека с таким сложным выражением, что Юра готов был сознаться в чём угодно, лишь бы только его не заставили продолжать тренировку и дальше.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Юра и закрыл глаза для храбрости. — Я не спал двое суток. И не ел... ну, столько же. — Не дождавшись ответа, он приоткрыл один глаз и тут же зажмурился обратно, разглядев на лице Отабека ещё более красочную палитру, смешавшую неверие с осуждением и ещё сотней немых вопросов. — Только Лилии не говори ради бога, а то ещё неделю у неё в медсанчасти я не выдержу!

Пришлось отдать Отабеку должное: как настоящий друг, он не пошёл ябедничать Барановской, как должен был бы по долгу службы и тренерства, но без разговоров отправил Юру в душ, а затем в каюту — отдыхать и отсыпаться.

— Когда начнутся тесты, ты должен быть в форме, — несколько раз повторил Отабек, выпроваживая его из зала для спаррингов.

Юра ввалился в свою комнату, яростно натирая мокрые волосы полотенцем и дебильно улыбаясь в пустоту перед собой. В животе будто надулся воздушный шарик, хотелось смеяться, прыгать и летать, несмотря на усталость и всё ещё дрожащие конечности. Плисецкий запер дверь, постоял минуту в тишине. Развернул стул, уселся, как совсем недавно здесь сидел Отабек, неторопливо окинул плывущим взглядом каюту... и почти наяву услышал, как тот самый шарик в животе вдруг оглушительно лопнул, напоровшись на ржавый гвоздь.

Из-под подушки на койке, в тени её угла, но всё-таки достаточно, чтобы заметить на тёмном покрывале, выглядывал край смятого листа. Тот самый, с которого смотрела чёрно-белая распечатанная копия Отабека. А если его живая версия сидела вот тут и смотрела куда-то сквозь матрас...

— Бля-я-ядь...

Два и два тут же сложились в простую и убийственную четвёрку. Уж не поэтому ли весь последний час Отабек выбивал из него пыль, как из старого дедова ковра с узорами? Юра вскочил со стула, выхватил трижды клятую ксерокопию досье, смяв её окончательно, и упал лицом в подушку, зарычав с досады. Прекратит он когда-нибудь косячить или нет?..

***

Проснулся Юра в той же позе, с затекшей шеей, но уже без желания сдохнуть на месте. Встал, потянулся, размял плечи, погнулся в разные стороны, присел несколько раз — ничего, жить можно. Сейчас даже, пожалуй, он бы и на татами продержался достойно. Ну, явно дольше пятнадцати минут...

— Только не на голодный желудок, — задумчиво сказал он сам себе, когда в животе требовательно заурчало.

Юра быстро сменил футболку на свежую, стянул волосы в хвост и едва коснулся замка на двери, как с той стороны вдруг постучали.

На пороге снова стоял Отабек, но узнать его получилось не сразу: весь при параде, с ног до горла затянутый в тёмно-зелёную отутюженную форму, с зачёсанными назад волосами, с настоящей военной выправкой, он казался даже выше ростом. Медалей только на груди не хватало — золотых, блестящих, как его глаза, так чтоб до полного образа. Герой-рейнджер, каких раньше в книжках рисовали... Юра отступил на шаг, не в силах оторвать глаз от неожиданного и, что скрывать, крутого прикида, когда Отабек вручил ему белый пакет:

— Ты пропустил ужин. Я подумал, что третьи сутки тебе не стоит голодать.

Не менее удивлённо Юра уставился на увесистый пакет с контейнерами.

— Спасибо. Зайдёшь?

— Да нет, я...

— Чё нет-то, под дверью будешь стоять, пока я ем? Заходи давай. Который час вообще?

— Начало одиннадцатого.

Контейнеры были ещё тёплые, но под пристальным взглядом сидевшего на койке Отабека, который Юра чувствовал даже спиной, жевалось как-то через силу и глоталось с трудом.

— По какому случаю маскарад? — попытался пошутить он. — Официальное мероприятие?

— Наоборот, почти нелегальное. Но очень важное, — на полном серьёзе сказал Отабек, и Юра принялся жевать дальше, не придумав ничего путного в ответ. Это одновременно интриговало и сбивало с толку: что такого нелегального вообще мог устроить законопослушный Отабек?

— Чуть не забыл. — За спиной скрипнули петли койки, а через секунду на столе рядом с Юрой лежала до боли знакомая чёрная батарейка на шнурке. С наушниками. И проводом зарядки к ней. — Я его зарядил, но вдруг снова сядет. Показать, как включается?

— Да не надо, — торопливо замотал головой Юра, с трудом проглотив непрожёванную курицу. — В смысле, может, позже? Ты вроде куда-то собирался.

— Тогда доедай и пошли.

— Куда?

— Увидишь. Мне проще показать, чем объяснить.

— А мне тоже надо, ну... — Юра дёрнул ткань футболки на груди, — переодеться? Ты же, вон...

— Не обязательно. Просто мне так спокойнее.

Юра отложил вилку. В таком тайно-похоронном настроении кусок в горло не лез. А если ожидается что-то такое, отчего Отабеку должно быть «спокойнее» в форме, то наедаться до отвала тем более не стоило — мало ли что.

— Ладно, типа, спасибо, было вкусно. Пошли.

Шаттердом никогда не спал, просто жизнь в нём перемещалась из столовых в спальни, из жилых коридоров в служебные, из тренировочных залов в дежурные помещения. Отабек уверенно шагал по решётчатым полам платформы, как будто вместе с одеждой вдруг переодел и манеру держаться. Юра не отставал, но с каждым новым поворотом он всё больше сомневался в их маршруте.

— Мы что, идём к ангарам? — спросил он наконец, когда они поднялись на технологический этаж.

— Нет, в лабораторию.

— Но это же в той стороне, — озадаченно ткнул пальцем себе за спину Юра.

— Верно.

— Ты объяснишь наконец, что происходит?! — недовольный Юра загородил Отабеку дорогу и сложил руки на груди, всем видом давая понять, что не сдвинется с места, пока не получит ответы.

— Мне нужно показать тебе одну вещь, — терпеливо, без тени раздражения сказал Отабек. — После этого мы пойдём к Юри, и он всё тебе расскажет, хорошо?

— А не поздновато для визитов в научный отдел? — с сомнением протянул Юра.

— Как я уже говорил, мероприятие не совсем... легальное. Немного терпения, Юра, пожалуйста.

Юра подумал, что это какой-то хитрый и явно запрещённый приём — _так_ называть его по имени, когда нужно уговорить. Чёртовы мурашки по спине от этого взгляда и голоса заставили сдаться и снова пропустить Отабека вперёд. В конце концов, он и сам знает, где именно маршал запретил Юре появляться, что может пойти не так?

Сквозь лязг металла и жужжание кранов доносились гулкие редкие перекрикивания механиков на обслуживающих лесах. Они и правда вышли к шумным искрящим ангарам. И остановились примерно там же, откуда Юра не так давно шпионил за техниками, латавшими его егеря — у груды ящиков с инструментами и строительным хламом.

Берсерк и сейчас был на месте, но выглядел совсем иначе, чем Юра запомнил: как новенький блестел под холодными лампами стальным литым корпусом, гордо смотрел перед собой переливающимся новыми панелями визором. А главное — твёрдо стоял на ногах и излучал такую готовность по первому же приказу броситься в бой, что у Юры зудели пальцы при мысли, что этот красавец может вскоре уйти в чужие руки...

— Завтра вечером мы сворачиваем ремонтные работы над Берсерком, — сказал Отабек, не глядя на егеря. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Нужен напарник, — вздохнул Юра, и его наконец осенило, куда и зачем они идут. — Тест! Ты чё сразу не сказал-то?!

— Ты и сам догадался.

— С кем хоть? — буркнул Юра, опустив плечи. Перспектива впустить к себе в мозг левого человека вот так, с бухты-барахты, когда сам только-только успокоил бурю внутри, мало радовала.

— Ты всё узнаешь, обещаю. Я просто хотел показать тебе его перед испытанием.

Они оглянулись на Берсерка в последний раз и направились к служебным лифтам.

— Значит, вы решили не ставить на него новый прототип? — опять спросил Юра, чтобы как-то отвлечься от мыслей о том, что и кто его ждёт.

— А это зависит от исхода твоего теста. Да не волнуйся так, все автоматические проверки пройдены успешно.

— Да я не за себя волнуюсь, — фыркнул Плисецкий, разглядывая потёртые кнопки лифта. — Меня волнует, что мой результат зависит не только от меня, но и от какого-то левого пацана.

— Ты же помнишь, что для успешного дрифта между пилотами должна быть связь, доверие? — напомнил Отабек.

— Если ты не заметил, то с доверием и с людьми у меня некоторые... траблы.

Отабек промолчал и не сказал больше ни слова до тех пор, пока за ними не закрылась дверь лаборатории.

В научном отделе горел весь свет, какой только был доступен. Проморгавшись после полумрака коридора, Юра первым делом увидел чуть не в обнимку стоявших у доски Никифорова с Кацуки. Чуть только заметив вошедших Юру с Отабеком, они разняли руки и засуетились, заметались по залу, как две спугнутые с крыши кошки, принялись включать какую-то аппаратуру, собирать документы, распихивать по местам техническую мелочовку. Следом в глаза бросились два медицинских кресла в окружении тонны проводов разной толщины. Если бы Юра не знал, что это за штука, то решил бы, что на этом электрическом стуле его сейчас казнят за все грехи перед человечеством.

— Здравствуй, Юрий! Хорошо, что ты пришёл.

Юри крепко пожал ему руку и потянул за собой в дальний конец лаборатории, мимо гудящих вычислительных серверов, исписанных длиннохвостыми формулами досок и огромных колб с останками кайдзю, за металлическую ширму. Там в углу, печально прислонённый к стене, стоял тот самый костюм. Даже кровь от шлема оттёрли, надо же.

— А второй где? Опаздывает? — спросил Юра и поморщился от того, что не смог сдержать откровенной досады в голосе.

Кацуки уставился на него удивлённо распахнутыми чистейшими карими глазами.

— А разве Отабек тебе ничего не сказал?

— Ни хуя он мне не сказал, конспиратор хренов. Давай, ты рассказывай.

— В общем... — Юри зачем-то огляделся по сторонам и принялся упаковывать Плисецкого в костюм по частям. — Ты, наверное, помнишь, что маршал поручил нам разработать новый прототип нейромоста для оснащения егерей.

— Ну, — поторопил его Юра.

— На днях мы его закончили, и вчера успешно выполнился последний автотест. Но маршал Фельцман прав: до монтажа на реальную машину кто-то из пилотов должен его опробовать сам. И так как система двухпилотная, соответственно, тебе нужен напарник.

Юра пошевелил рукой, согнул в локте, потряс коленом, проверяя, что панцирь сидит достаточно плотно.

— Отабек говорил, что он кого-то нашёл, но я даже в спарринг ни с кем не вставал, кроме него.

— Ты всегда можешь отказаться от испытания, если не уверен, — добавил Кацуки. — Просто Отабек...

— Да щас! — возмутился Юра. — Единственное полезное дело поручили за целый месяц, и вдруг — отказаться? Не дождётесь. Пусть посмотрят, как я не гожусь в пилоты... пусть.

Из-за ширмы они вместе с Юри вышли к центру зала, к жутким креслам в проводах. Юра держал шлем под мышкой, занятый больше ощущениями брони на себе, чем подготовкой сознания к дрифту: стальные и пластиковые пластины на груди и боках немного давили, контактный позвоночник позвякивал при ходьбе, но жаловаться не хотелось. В конце концов, Кацуки учёный, а не биомеханик, чтобы подгонять костюм до миллиметра. Оставалось надеяться, что и в таком виде подключение пройдёт гладко.

— Так а второй-то где? — повторил Юра. — Или мне одному...

И замолчал на полуслове, подняв глаза к противоположному концу лаборатории. Из-за другой ширмы появился, как всегда, сияющий Виктор, а следом за ним, так же позвякивая бронёй, вышел Отабек. Перехватил обеими руками шлем и настороженно покосился на Юру:

— Готов?

— Ах ты ж, партизан хренов, — зашипел Юра, шагнув мимо кресел к внезапному напарнику. В грудь бы толкнул, если бы не собственный шлем в руках. — Что ж ты мне пиздел: «не хочу служебным положением пользоваться», «перспективные новички», «связь и доверие»? А, курсант?

— Скажем так, я _тоже_ не хочу отдавать Берсерка канадцам, — спокойно парировал Отабек. — Мне казалось, ты понял, что нас поджимает время. Кто-то должен протестировать прототип, чтобы егерь стал полностью функционален. А потом, если захочешь, устроим просмотр кандидатов по всем правилам.

— А форма на хрена?

— Ну, — Отабек бросил взгляд на ожидающих Виктора с Юри, — этот эксперимент полностью под моей ответственностью. Если что-то пойдёт не так, под трибунал отдадут уже меня. Лучше быть заранее готовым.

К горлу подкатило мутным и горьким. С этой стороны Юра ещё никогда не смотрел на дрифт: собственный пунктик на то, что кто-то другой напортачит в синхронизации, теперь казался мелким, глупым и пустым — самому бы тест не завалить... А может, отговорить, пока не поздно?

— Погоди, а как же приказ маршала? Что разработчик не должен обкатывать свою же систему.

— Я говорил, что мероприятие нелегальное.

— Да ёб твою... Почему раньше не сказал?!

— А ты бы отказался? — сощурился Отабек.

— Вот ещё!

— Потому и не сказал — конспирация. До поры секрет лучше держать в секрете, на всякий случай. Я обещал, что твой тест состоится в любом случае, я тебе доверяю. А ты?

Юра с усмешкой покачал головой. Доверять ему, как же. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то либо он всё-таки научится читать мысли без нейромоста, либо его ждёт бурное и полное сюрпризов будущее пилота. В любом случае получалось увлекательно, Юра был бы не прочь попробовать.

— А говорил, не разбрасываться сознанием на каждого встречного, — ворчал он для порядка, пока Юри с Виктором усаживали их в кресла, затягивали кожаные ремни, подключали к костюмам провода.

— Разве тебе есть что скрывать? — улыбнулся Отабек, прежде чем надеть шлем.

— Да иди ты! — вспыхнул Юра и тоже спрятал лицо за непрозрачным визором.

— Теперь запоминайте, — взял слово Виктор. — Цель теста: продержаться до конца синхронизации. Когда дрифт полностью запустится, управление им перехватит симулятор. Соединение не продержится долго, ваша задача — пропустить нейромост через себя и позволить ему подключиться к мозгу второго пилота. Если вдруг обнаружите сбой на любом этапе или почувствуете физическую перегрузку, тут же сигнализируйте, мы с Юри вас отключим. Всё понятно?

— Врубай уже свою тарахтелку!

Плисецкий едва сдерживался, чтобы не ёрзать от нетерпения. Сколько он ждал этого момента! Может, не совсем в таком формате и уж точно не тайком среди ночи, рискуя не столько своей головой, сколько мундиром дурного, но единственного и крутого друга... Но кого это вообще волнует.

Приятный женский голос в шлеме подсказал:

— Активирован протокол межпилотной связи. Десять секунд до начала. Девять. Восемь...

Больше ничего снаружи Юра не видел и не слышал. Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на голосе, он ждал и гадал, каким будет этот пресловутый дрифт, который каждый пилот описывал по-своему. И каким покажется присутствие Отабека в его голове.

— Ноль. Запуск нейросинхронизации.

Юра рефлекторно вцепился в подлокотники кресла и ощутил, как в позвоночник и нервные окончания по всему телу впились тысячи тонких иголок — ни одна не причиняла боли, но каждая при касании словно била током. И в этот момент реальность вокруг схлопнулась до размера материальной точки. Потеряла все свои свойства и значение. Просто перестала существовать.

***

Мимо плыли картинки. Много картинок — сотни тысяч, миллионы сцен и образов, запомненных за почти двадцать лет жизни. Какие-то были легко узнаваемы, какие-то Юра основательно подзабыл, какие-то казались впервые увиденными. Он словно попал в ментальную петлю без пространства и времени, где перед глазами, как перед смертью, подёрнутая неверной дымкой прошлого, текла вся жизнь, только не всегда в хронологическом порядке.

Вот он идёт в первый класс с ужасно неудобным шуршащим букетом астр в руке. Вот ему три, и он торопливо собирает с ковра осколки разбитой вазы. Вот ему шестнадцать, и он впервые заваливает тест по теории боя в академии. Вот ему тринадцать, и он лежит в больнице со сломанной рукой после прогулки на какой-то заброшке. А вот ему десять, и они за руку с дедушкой идут на занятия в детский центр, и... почему-то Юра смотрит на себя совсем с другой, какой-то новой стороны. Как будто чужими глазами.

Прошло несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, прежде чем Юра осознал, что это _не его_ воспоминание. В поток знакомых кадров вдруг пробрались сцены из совсем другой памяти, но Юра только отмахнулся от ярких картинок с какими-то шумными клубами, изнуряющими тренировками и полуразобранными мотоциклами и рванулся за той, что увидел первой — с ещё живым дедушкой и собственной дурацкой стрижкой под горшок. Деда по-другому не умел.

Как? Откуда? Юра и не подозревал, что до встречи в Шаттердоме они с Отабеком когда-то могли пересекаться, а тот, оказывается, даже видел его деда! Наверняка это противоречило всем существующим инструкциям и даже здравому смыслу, но конкретно в тот момент Юра не мог бы вспомнить ни одного правила, которое бы порицало желание увидеть умершего любимого человека ещё хоть раз. Хотя бы так.

Он плыл вслед за подвижными воспоминаниями — своими и чужими вперемешку, — прорывался сквозь вязкое, как желе, течение, отталкивался от узлов какой-то огромной и запутанной сети, но догнать то самое видение не получалось. Его, как в ночном кошмаре, тормозило, отбрасывало назад, одёргивало: «Смотреть, но не трогать». Нейромост, понял Юра. Это он пытался навести порядок и связать два мозга в единое целое.

— Пятнадцать процентов, — услышал он краем уха взволнованный голос Кацуки в динамике шлема.

Если дрифт сшивает их мысли воспоминаниями, как нитками, то, может, он увидит ещё что-нибудь похожее, если просто молча даст системе закончить процесс? Ничего общего с первым подключением в одиночку эта синхронизация не имела. Наоборот, теперь Юра ощущал, что он здесь не один. И хотя слышать у себя голове чужой голос было непривычно, но и самому отдаваться эхом в голове второго пилота казалось не менее странным. Юра притих, сосредоточился и стал выискивать среди бурного потока отдельные образы.

И нашёл. Первый особенно яркий фрагмент показал десятилетнего Юру, который выбежал из балетного класса и налетел на троих мальчишек из секции лёгкой атлетики. Что-то такое Юра отдалённо припоминал: он тогда накостылял обступившим его хулиганам и отхватил выговор от Лилии за неподобающие манеры. Ну а что ему оставалось делать? Не позволять же себя избивать, в самом деле. Да и мало ли драк было в его жизни — подумаешь, невидаль.

Но с точки зрения Отабека всё выглядело несколько иначе. Оказывается, сначала хулиганы пристали к нему: неудивительно, навряд ли когда-то легкоатлеты считали шахматный клуб настоящим спортом. И тут вдруг им в спины врезался лёгкий и светлый мальчишка в трико. Ребята, конечно, не стерпели такого нахальства и намекнули, что старших надо уважать. Юра же не стал разбираться, даже не потрудился дослушать, просто раскидал всех троих по углам и побежал дальше. Откуда же им было знать, что с балета Плисецкий опаздывал на занятие по дзюдо? А вот спасённого Отабека, прижимавшего к груди складную шахматную доску, он тогда даже не заметил, хотя тот ещё долго смотрел ему вслед.

— Тридцать восемь процентов, — глухо раздалось в динамике над ухом, будто из другой жизни.

Картинку размыло новым потоком чужих воспоминаний, но Юра уже приноровился выискивать среди них самые чёткие и яркие. Второе такое он выхватил совсем скоро и узнал себя в тринадцать лет, отважно лупящего старое сухое дерево во дворе мечом, сделанным из ветки того же дерева. Тогда он готовился к доблестным боям с только-только появившимися в мире монстрами кайдзю. А шедший мимо Отабек, судя по учебникам в руках, готовился к экзаменам в техническом училище. Видимо, в биомеханиках он тоже оказался по призванию...

Наконец третий эпизод выплыл на поверхность, почти вспыхнул цветной сигнальной ракетой над остальными. Этот день Юра помнил прекрасно, к нему он столько готовился, ради него так усердно трудился — день, когда он пришёл на пункт регистрации добровольцев. Огромные экраны с агитирующими и мотивационными роликами, новостные ленты, шум, толчея, куча техники и столов с длинными списками новобранцев самых разных профессий и навыков. Всё это осталось неизменным в воспоминании Отабека, который стоял в стороне от пилотов вместе с остальными техниками и общался с кем-то из научного отдела, когда мимо него прошли двое.

Конечно, деда не отпустил Юру на сборы одного. Всё шёл рядом и причитал:

— Где это видано, ещё ведь даже шестнадцати нет! Ты понимаешь, что тебя просто не возьмут?

— Возьмут, — уверенно отбивал Юра, без устали вертя головой по сторонам. — У них есть учебки и тренировочные базы. И вообще, две недели всего до шестнадцати.

— Доучился бы сначала, а, Юрочка? — не отставал деда. — Ну как без профессии-то в чужой стране...

— После войны доучусь. Кому на хрен сейчас сдались все эти юристы-экономисты? Выжить бы. А кто вас всех защищать будет? Кто этих грёбаных монстров по стенке размажет?

— Шестьдесят два процента.

Реальный Юра не сразу осознал, что Отабек из воспоминания пристально следил за ними, так что они оба могли расслышать каждое слово. А изнутри снова раздирало надвое, прямо как тогда: ведь Юра же был прав и сейчас не поступил бы иначе, но почему тогда так кроет сожалением и предчувствиями? Исполнил же, что хотел, уехал к океану, стал пилотом. Только родных защитить так и не смог. А теперь остался ещё и без егеря.

— Ну зачем тебе эти гигантские игрушки? — снова послышался почти умоляющий голос деда.

— Игрушки?! — тот, другой Юра чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от возмущения. — Это же новейшие технологии! Прорыв человечества и наш шанс наконец покончить с этой инопланетной заразой!

— Вот именно, ты ведь столько о них знаешь, зачем же самому лезть в эти жуткие машины для убийств? Смотри, сколько тут людей, вон, биомеханики, например. Может, хотя бы к ним попросишься?

Реальный Плисецкий почти почувствовал, как подобрался Отабек, когда дедушка указал на него, и они с Юрой встретились взглядами. Будто бы даже дышать перестал в ожидании. Но чуда не случилось — не могло случиться, ведь тот Юра для себя уже всё давно решил.

— Деда, — упрямо сказал он, отвернувшись от столов технического персонала, — я должен быть там, в бою, понимаешь? Должен. Ни в каком в другом деле я не буду на своём месте. Ты же сам всегда меня учил искать то, что спорится в руках, что мне самому близко.

— А от меня будет так далеко, — вздохнул деда и поник головой.

Юра тоже устало вздохнул — уж сколько они об этом спорили, и сейчас ни к чему бы не пришли, — шагнул к дедушке и крепко обнял, не обращая внимания на толпу вокруг. На экранах по стенам снова появилось изображение российского егеря первого поколения и фото Виктора Никифорова рядом, а из громкоговорителей по залу разнеслась очередная бравая история о его подвигах.

— Вот, слышишь? — сказал Юра, кивнув деду на один из портретов. — У нас тоже есть свои герои, сколько людей он уже спас. Не волнуйся, вот попаду к нему в отряд и тоже таким стану. И буду защищать тебя, и наш город, и весь континент! Всё будет хорошо. Слышишь?

— Восемьдесят пять процентов...

Юра бы и хотел продлить момент, наглядеться на деда, дослушать до конца, убедиться, что помнит всё так, как было на самом деле, но Отабек уже отвернулся и решительно зашагал к выходу из зала, к подножию лестницы, у которой стояла группа людей в такой же тёмно-зелёной форме, что и он сам. Один из них — приземистый и широкоплечий капитан с густыми усами — учтиво кивнул ему, как только увидел:

— Что там, Отабек? Без происшествий?

— Командир, — сказал Отабек так твёрдо, что у Юры по позвоночнику прокатились хорошо знакомые мурашки. — Разрешите обратиться.

— Обращайся.

— Определите меня на курс молодого бойца в корпус рейнджеров. В свободное от основной смены время.

Наверное, на лице капитана отразилось такое же удивление, какое Юра мог бы увидеть в собственном отражении в визоре шлема. Что это было вообще, с чего вдруг? Просто взял и психанул? И кто — самый монументальный чувак, которого Юра вообще встречал в своей жизни! Но опять ни досмотреть, ни дослушать разговор ему не удалось — в следующую секунду его будто за шиворот выдернуло из прошлого и довольно грубо раскатало в настоящем. Осознал он себя как-то по частям: отдельно руки, ноги, туловище. В голове с непривычки гудело, а может, это просто отдавались фантомными отголосками подслушанные голоса людей из чужого прошлого.

— Юрочка! — взволнованно позвали издалека. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Жизненные показатели в норме, он выбрался, — доложил второй глухой голос.

— Юра, — словно в душу прокрался третий, тихий и глубокий, но такой близкий голос, что теперь Юра, кажется, никогда не смог бы его не узнать или забыть, даже если бы захотел.

— Вытащите меня из этой консервной банки... — попросил Плисецкий, удивляясь навалившейся слабости в теле. Ничего вроде не делал, лежал и видел сны, а ощущения такие, словно три часа на симуляторах провёл — руки не поднять.

Кто-то стащил с него шлем, зацепив краем чёлку, которая тут же рассыпалась по лицу. Всё ещё не шевелясь, Юра почувствовал, как аккуратно ему со лба и щёк убрали в сторону непослушные пряди холодной неповоротливой перчаткой. Наверное, Отабека отцепили от проводов первым. Юра осторожно открыл глаза и встретил его тёмный взгляд, совсем другой, не как раньше — мягкий, тёплый, сверкающий то ли бликами лабораторных ламп, то ли каким-то своим внутренним ровным огнём.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил Кацуки сразу обоих.

— Мне надо... выйти, — сказал Юра, всё ещё не в силах отвести глаз. Неужели и Отабек увидел в дрифте что-то, до такой же степени смущающее и откровенное? Наверняка, увидел, Юра же только о нём и думал всё время, ну, ещё немного — о дедушке.

Уйти просто так им не дали. Сначала Отабек с Виктором в четыре руки открутили от Юры все провода, расцепили ремни, подняли его, поставили на ноги. Отабек перекинул его руку себе через шею и повёл потихоньку к столу, где Юри уже разливал по гранёным стаканам какое-то мутное кипящее варево. Заставили выпить — на вкус оказалось так же мерзко, как и на вид, Юра ещё и язык обжёг. Но стоять вроде стало легче, к земле больше не тянуло и мозги перестали растекаться лужей. Только на Викторовы комментарии огрызаться забывал, всё цеплялся за Отабека — руками, глазами, мыслями. А тот глядел в ответ, так странно, нетерпеливо, как будто секрет какой-то знает, но рассказать при всех не решается.

Когда разошлись по разным ширмам и Юри взялся развинчивать болты костюма, Юра наконец смог глубоко вдохнуть-выдохнуть и спросил:

— Сколько мы провели в дрифте?

— Это был испытательный запуск, поэтому дольше обычного: почти две минуты.

— Чего-о?!

— А ты думал, сколько? — улыбнулся Кацуки, складывая соединительные скобы в специальную плошку.

— Ну я... не знаю, я столько всего видел. Нарезка из ютуба на полчаса, не меньше.

— Во снах время течёт иначе, — объяснил Юри. — Особенность дрифта. Но отчасти это и заслуга нашего прототипа. Предыдущие версии не давали такой детализации.

Юра поёжился. О да, детализация тут что надо. Как будто две жизни заново прожил — свою и чужую. Освобождённые от брони руки плетьми болтались вдоль тела, мешали думать. Юра сначала сцепил их в замок, потом скрестил на груди, затем начал грызть ноготь на большом пальце. Но думать от этого легче не стало.

— Ну а что в итоге-то? Мы прошли тест?

— Анализ результатов потребует времени, может, несколько часов, — сказал Юри, отставил в сторону последнюю пластину с ноги и поднялся с колен. Посмотрел в глаза долго и до жути понимающе. — Не волнуйся, ничего ему не будет. Я вообще не очень себе представляю, как можно доносить на Отабека, если что-то идёт не так.

— Вот делать больше нечего, как волноваться! — фыркнул Юра и обхватил себя за плечи. — Я просто... не понял, ждать этот прототип на Берсерке или нет.

— Ну конечно, — кивнул Юри с такой таинственной улыбкой Моны Лизы, что Юра так и не уловил, что конкретно «конечно».

Потребность уйти из лаборатории и поговорить росла с каждой секундой: Юра увидел и узнал слишком много, чтобы переварить это всё сейчас в одиночку. Но слова всё ещё оставались его слабым местом. А вот кулаками он махал хорошо.

— Отабек, — позвал он, когда Алтын вышел из-за ширмы в этой своей тёмно-зелёной форме. Точно такой же, какую носил в тот день на пункте регистрации добровольцев. — Я сейчас вряд ли усну. Ты не устал для ещё одного спарринга?


	5. Chapter 5

Петляя по пустым коридорам Шаттердома, Юра пытался хоть как-то упорядочить хаос в голове, унять жжение в груди и подавить совсем уж детское желание схватить Отабека за руку — чтоб никуда не делся по дороге, мало ли. Почему-то он никак не мог отделаться от мысли о Никифорове. И хотел бы злиться на него дальше, плеваться огнём праведного гнева и обвинять в бесчестии, но больше не получалось. Глубоко внутри что-то сдвинулось с привычного места, изменилось и теперь засыпа́ло песком каждый тлеющий уголёк раздражения в его сторону.

Он долго удивлялся тому, как Виктор, плюнув на многолетнюю карьеру, перспективы и людей вокруг, просто взял и ушёл из пилотов, променял всё на одного мямлю-учёного и его банки-склянки в комнате с белым потолком. А сегодня оказалось, что и Отабек фактически поступил точно так же. Не с таким размахом, конечно, без пафосного сжигания мостов и ультиматумов всему свету, и всё-таки...

Ни с того ни с сего, на ровном месте взял и пошёл учиться из механиков в рейнджеры. Или не совсем на ровном? Его твёрдый взгляд и решительный голос всё ещё преследовали по пятам, и убежать от них, прибавляя шагу, не удавалось. Глупо сравнивать, Кацуки ведь вовсе не боец, да и Отабек не бросил биомеханику, наоборот, совмещает, ещё и другим курсантам успевает помогать, но кто знает, когда и с какой силой там у Юри с Виктором полыхнуло. Может, у Юры сейчас горит ничуть не меньше. Значит, ему тоже надо какой-нибудь фортель выкинуть — это ведь так работает, судя по всему?

У зала с татами они с Отабеком переглянулись и не сговариваясь прошли дверь раздевалки мимо. Разулись при входе и вышли сразу в центр воображаемого круга для спаррингов, где они столько раз тренировались по вечерам. Примерно в это же время, почти никакой разницы, только сейчас почему-то внутри всё переворачивалось, стоило взглянуть на серьёзное, выжидающее, но такое вдохновенное лицо Отабека, как будто они с Кацуки одни курсы по нетрадиционной мимике посещали.

Юра атаковал первым. Бездумно, грубо, почти не таясь, выбросил несколько ударов Отабеку в лицо и в корпус. Конечно, промахнулся, он и не рассчитывал на меткость или внезапность, просто надо было с чего-то начать. Отабек увернулся от каждого из них ещё до того, как Юрина рука полностью выпрямилась, отбил в сторону последний выпад, толкнул обеими ладонями в грудь так, что они по инерции одновременно сделали по два шага назад.

Застыли, помолчали, не отводя глаз. Юра даже дыхание затаил, стараясь расслышать мысли Отабека, просто так, по инерции: только что он пустил его в свою голову, сам погрузился в чужое сознание, всё видел, всё знал — и вдруг снова тишина. Непривычно. Неприятно. Хотелось обратно в кресло, нацепить этот давящий костюм, пристегнуться, запутаться в километре проводов и дёрнуться всем телом от тысячи электрических разрядов, лишь бы только снова это испытать.

— Ну, скажешь что-нибудь? — просипел Юра на вдохе.

— Ты сюда говорить пришёл или драться? — сверкнул тёмными глазами Отабек.

— Одно другому не мешает.

— Не согласен.

Отабек всё ещё был одет в строгий мундир, и, по идее, не предусмотренный для активных тренировок, он должен был сковывать движения, но сам Отабек об этом, кажется, не знал, даже не обращал внимания. Он кинулся вперёд в ответном выпаде, и Юра отшатнулся ещё на шаг — чужая ладонь просвистела в каком-то миллиметре от уха, почти оглушив плотной волной воздуха. И тут же потерял равновесие, споткнувшись о подставленную босую ступню Отабека. Сгруппировался, перекатился, с кувырком назад вскочил на ноги, огляделся по сторонам, на секунду потеряв ориентацию в пространстве. И едва успел заблокировать сначала прямой удар в лоб, сразу следом — скрытый хук снизу.

С руками справился, а вот про ноги забыл, за что и поплатился — коленом ему чувствительно прилетело в солнечное сплетение. Юра с размаху налетел лопатками на стену, и тут же из лёгких выбило последний воздух, когда его настойчиво вдавило в стену другим телом, а в лицо ударило жарким тяжёлым дыханием. Отабек прижался к нему весь, от груди до щиколоток, втиснул колено между ног, подпёр предплечьем Юрин подбородок, едва надавливая на кадык, но надёжно фиксируя его голову. Глянул лукаво, как будто даже с удовольствием:

— Ты совсем не думаешь о бое.

— Бинго, чувак, — не удержался от ухмылки Юра. — А без дрифта теперь угадаешь, о чём я думаю?

Он ожидал чего угодно: что Отабек начнёт отчитывать его за невнимательность, что отпустит и велит начинать поединок заново, что станет гадать, о чём же он там на самом деле думает. Но меньше всего Юра ждал, что Отабек и впрямь без дрифта прочитает его, как один из своих чертежей, которые знает наизусть. Не ждал, что он продолжит смотреть — прямо, решительно и отчаянно. И поцелует так горячо, что внутри всё вспыхнет подожжённой бензиновой лужей от единственной искры. Сразу — глубоко, влажно и беспощадно, как только что нападал в кругу. Не спрашивая, не извиняясь, не сомневаясь. И Юра, так же не сомневаясь, вцепился ему в плотную ткань формы на спине, выгнулся навстречу, закинул ногу на бедро, словно хотел обхватить его целиком и больше никуда не отпускать.

Чувство времени после дрифта ещё не восстановилось: может, две минуты прошло, а может — все тридцать. На секунду оторвавшись от жаркого безумия на чужих губах, Юра откинулся затылком на стену, открыл глаза и выдохнул:

— Я выпросил у Лилии твою фотку из карты.

— Видел.

Отабек поднял глаза, и Юра понял, что его реальность тоже понемногу начала расплываться. Почему-то было ужасно приятно сознавать, что именно ему удалось расплавить до состояния кипящего стекла этот знаменитый железобетонный взгляд. Конечно, он видел. Из Юры получился бы препаршивый злодей, который совершенно не умеет избавляться от улик.

— Я слышал твои записи в плеере.

— Знаю.

Спасибо нейромосту. Сколько Юра мучился над тем, говорить или молчать, а если сказать, то что будет дальше... И как легко и просто за него всё это сделал дрифт. Но Отабек, кажется, не сердился, выходит, зря переживал? Юра замолк, облизнулся. Посмотрел пристально, пошевелил плечами, как тигр перед прыжком, и сознался:

— Я знаю, _что_ ты обо мне думаешь.

— Надеюсь. Я не очень-то хорош в признаниях.

В тот момент Юре показалось, что всё это расплавленное стекло хлынуло на него самого, накрыло с головой, утопило и задушило в собственном жару. Последние слова ушли, стёрлись из головы, как будто он родной алфавит забыл. Юра потянулся к Отабеку, больше вжимаясь в него телом и губами, чем целуя. Вздрогнул, когда тот забрался широкой горячей ладонью ему под футболку, размашисто провёл по спине сверху вниз, обжёг касанием от лопаток до крестца. И чуть не застонал, когда в рот ему опять толкнулся горячий влажный язык. С _этим_ не сравнится даже дрифт!

Весь навалившийся жар постепенно стёк к низу живота, запульсировал, затребовал внимания. Юра не был уверен, что способен сейчас отлепиться от Алтына в каком бы то ни было виде, но в паху ныло так, что он, не расцепляя рук, ёрзал, дрожал, прижимался ещё сильнее, лишь бы не отпускало. Потёрся о чужую ширинку, проглотил с новым поцелуем вырвавшийся изо рта Отабека полувздох-полустон, и, не выдержав, полез расстёгивать молнию.

Отабек вдруг очнулся, распахнул глаза, отстранился. Но рук с Юриной талии не убрал.

— Это слишком... внезапно, — будто через силу выговорил он. — Я не хочу... повредить тебя.

Юра только усмехнулся, нарочно качнув навстречу бёдрами медленно и тягуче.

— Да я сам об тебя повредился, ещё когда в первый раз увидел тут, на татами.

— Это был не первый раз.

— Теперь знаю, — зашептал Юра ему в самые губы. — Так тупо, что я тебя забыл, не заметил тогда. Хочу загладить.

Тёмные блестящие глаза Отабека подёрнулись такой пьяной пеленой, что Юра возликовал: он вроде бы ещё держался, но каналы ввода-вывода информации уже порядочно сбоили, лоб и виски влажно блестели, набухшая капля пота скатилась по челюсти и нырнула под строгий воротник мундира. Юра расцепил на нём два крючка, освободив кадык, наклонился ниже и припал к солёной смуглой коже сначала языком, потом губами. Шнурка на шее не оказалось. Юра запоздало вспомнил, что плеер теперь лежит в его каюте. Ну и правильно, нечего тут подслушивать.

Отабек бессильно закатил глаза и запрокинул голову, задышал тяжело и хрипло, всё ещё пытаясь протестовать, хоть и не слишком убедительно:

— Юр, тебе нужно быть в форме. Скоро новые тесты, общий смотр...

— На хуй. Не хочу.

— Но ты же говорил...

— Ты тоже много чего говорил. Не нужны мне левые спарринги, у меня уже есть напарник. А сейчас я не в настроении болтать.

Юра опустился на колени и дёрнул молнию на Отабековых брюках. Мелькнула мысль о том, как ему идёт военная форма, даже снимать не хочется — сидит как влитая. И Юра не стал, только отшвырнул в сторону ремень, чтоб не звенел над ухом, и отогнул края молнии, чтоб не царапались.

Под серой тканью белья откровенно просматривался рельефный бугор и влажное пятно над ним. Юра оттянул резинку и аккуратно вытащил наружу налитый свинцом, не иначе, тёмный член. Чёрт его знает, что с ним дальше делать, но делать что-то надо обязательно, поэтому он осторожно, стараясь не задеть чёрных завитков волос, ухватился пальцами у корня, прошелся по всей длине к головке, перепачкался в смазке и двинул ладонь обратно вниз.

Отабека ощутимо качнуло. Он переступил на месте, расставил ноги шире, чтобы не упасть, облокотился на стену, укутав Юру в собственную тень, но глаз так и не открыл. А зря, так бы оно хоть немного смущало и сдерживало. Но, поощрённый такой яркой и открытой реакцией, Плисецкий решился и в первый раз дотронулся до горячего ствола губами. Всего только раз, а Отабек над ним зашипел так, словно его укусили, а не поцеловали. Потом ещё и ещё раз, Юра азартно поглядывал то вверх, то перед собой, так и эдак выворачивая шею и касаясь пульсирующего члена то языком, то щекой. И чем больше дразнил, тем сильнее ныло в собственном паху. Заигравшись, он ещё раз облизнулся и обхватил губами тёмную и влажную головку целиком.

И в тот же миг его оттолкнули, дёрнули с колен, опять припёрли к стенке. Юра хотел было возмутиться, мол, он ещё только начал. Но рот вдруг снова оказался занят: Отабек целовал так жадно и глубоко, прижимался к нему так тесно и жарко, что ничего вокруг Юра больше не воспринимал. Просто в какой-то момент вдруг осознал, что собственная ширинка тоже расстёгнута, трусы спущены, а чужая горячая ладонь заставляет его мычать и стонать в поцелуй.

Этот их поединок был совершенно хаотичным и безумным — ни темпа, ни оценок, ни стратегии, ни тактики. Только шарящие друг по другу руки, сплетающиеся между собой языки и рваная дрожь в теле от переполняющих эмоций и ощущений. Единственное, что у них осталось, — это их дрифт-совместимость, которая теперь вылилась в молчаливое понимание желаний друг друга. Отабеку не надо было объяснять, почему не стоит форсировать; Юре не приходилось настаивать на своём.

Они нашли решение, когда, всё так же молча и тяжело дыша, Юра повернулся к Отабеку спиной, упёрся ладонями в стену и прогнулся в пояснице, а тот осторожно толкнулся членом ему между бёдер. Проехался вперёд-назад, задевая понизу чужую мошонку, сначала медленно, так что чувствовалась каждая вспухшая венка на стволе, затем быстрее. Одной рукой Отабек забрался Юре под футболку, огладил покрытые гусиной кожей живот и рёбра, оттянул ворот изнутри и легко обхватил пальцами дрожащее горло, другой рукой задвигал по его члену в такт.

А Плисецкий старательно этот такт сбивал, тщетно пытаясь успеть за всеми ощущениями сразу. Запрокинул голову, откинулся Отабеку на плечо и в очередной раз убедил себя не умирать от переизбытка кайфа прямо сейчас. В звенящую блаженной пустотой голову как-то не вовремя пришла мысль:

— А что, если сюда кто-то зайдёт?

— Тогда мы с тобой покойники, — жарким шёпотом ответил Отабек ему на ухо.

— Ну и заебись.

Одежда страшно мешалась, в просторном зале и без того стало душно и жарко, но остановиться сейчас было бы равносильно прыжку под несущийся навстречу поезд. И Юра терпел, одновременно растворяясь в ощущениях и предвкушая подбирающуюся плотную волну, только сильнее напрягал бёдра и сжимал волосы Отабека на макушке. Алтын двигался всё быстрее и резче, пока с протяжным стоном наконец не кончил прямо на стену, сжав в кулаке Юрин член особенно сильно. Тогда Юра схватился ладонью поверх Отабековых пальцев, снова сбил такт, и совсем скоро его самого накрыло долгожданной волной и унесло куда-то в другую вселенную.

Как и после дрифта, реальность возвращалась неохотно, по частям. Они сидели обнявшись на полу и лениво размышляли вслух:

— Прибраться бы надо, а то завтра кто-то очень удивится, — кивнул Юра на поблёскивающее белёсое пятно на стене рядом.

— В раздевалке должны быть полотенца, — отозвался Отабек. — Принесёшь?

— У нас, кажется, проблемы с субординацией, — делано возмутился Юра. — Я вообще-то твой командир.

— Во-первых, не командир, а напарник, — бесстрастно ответил Алтын. — А во-вторых, ещё только будущий. Мы с тобой пока оба курсанты.

— Не обольщайся, спуску всё равно не дам.

— Посмотрим.

Паузы становились всё длиннее, мысли с каждой минутой текли всё медленнее и бессвязнее. Хотелось закрыть глаза, уложить голову Отабеку на плечо и остаться прямо тут, и плевать, что будет завтра или через неделю. Война в разгаре, может, завтра вообще не наступит. Но даже тогда Юре жалеть будет не о чем, кроме разве что возможности провести ещё одну такую же ночь. Записать бы её куда-нибудь и перематывать, ставить с начала, когда вздумается. Кстати...

— Слушай, а зачем ты меня записывал? — всё-таки поднял голову Юра.

Когда ещё задавать смущающие вопросы, как не перед потенциальным концом света? Но смутить Отабека оказалось не так-то легко. Он просто открыл глаза и ответил в своей обычной манере:

— Думал, ты со мной больше не заговоришь. И тогда, в столовой. И потом, в лаборатории... Позже уже по инерции писал, на всякий случай, мало ли. Хотел оставить хоть что-то на память.

— Дурак, что ли?

— Наверное, — кивнул Отабек и сжал ладонь у Юры на плече. — Но ты зря думал, что я скрываю. Я ничего с него не удалял.

— Кто из нас ещё больший маньяк.

— Хочешь помериться?

Плисецкий хохотнул и ткнул Отабека локтем в бок. Тот охнул и опрокинул его на себя, тоже легко, но чувствительно пройдясь пальцами по тонким рёбрам. Юра повозился немного и остался лежать затылком у него на коленях.

— Я так и не понял, что там с нашим тестом? — спросил он после ещё одной паузы. — Я вроде не по инструкции подключался, застрял вообще... Значит, не прошёл?

— Не знаю, я и сам плохо соображал после дрифта, — признался Отабек. — Завтра зайду к Виктору, а сейчас — спать. Трудный был день?

— Да нет, хороший. Самый лучший день.

И пока не разошлись по каютам, Юра поспешил подтвердить слова делом: потянул Отабека на себя, заставив того сложиться почти пополам. Целовались они так долго и сладко, что чуть не забыли привести в порядок стену.

***

Юра в очередной раз прервал тренировку, чтобы размять поскрипывающую шею и каменеющие плечи. Он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться, заставлял себя думать о приёмах, о технике, представлял себя за пультом егеря, чётко рассчитывал его и свои траектории. И всё равно каждые несколько минут отвлекался, оборачивался в другой конец зала, где в кругу для спаррингов как обычно занимались курсанты и пилоты. Так активно озирался, что ему даже пару раз предложили присоединиться к общей тренировке. Но куда больше его интересовал тот кусок стены, к которому мелкий приставучий Минами вряд ли стал бы так беспечно прислоняться, если бы знал, что там вчера произошло.

Отабек сегодня весь день был занят в ангарах, и в зале с татами его точно ждать не стоило. Наверняка он решал кучу вопросов с ремонтом Берсерка, с новым прототипом, с отчётами о ночном испытании. Но не ждать Юра не мог, не получалось не думать, не вспоминать. В груди не унималась непривычная и странная жажда деятельности, хотелось сию же минуту украсть у всех своего напарника, вместе с ним угнать из ангара егеря и отправиться рубить монстров на колбасу. Казалось, море по колено, небо по плечо!

А приходилось сидеть и ждать новостей — невыносимо. Кацуки обещал, что они не будут доносить на Отабека, но лично Юре до сих пор ничего не удавалось скрыть от маршала. Они же все на закрытой территории — рано или поздно всё становится известно. И Юра снова зависал, отвлекался, мучился мыслью, что лучше б он сам под дамокловым мечом ходил за какую-нибудь очередную хрень. Надеялся на чудо и продолжал тренировать подсечки до самого вечера.

Кто бы мог подумать, что это пресловутое чудо грянет оглушающей сиреной боевой тревоги по Шаттердому всего за полчаса до ужина. Под чёткие команды тренера, заменявшего Отабека, курсанты и пилоты выстроились в две шеренги и как были — в тренировочных майках, штанах и без обуви — бегом отправились в командный центр для сбора. В коридорах было не протолкнуться: поднятые по тревоге служащие и гражданские спешили занять свои посты, медики и биомеханики торопились к ангарам, охрана и рейнджеры бежали наверх, к мостику.

Влажный бетонный пол неприятно холодил босые ступни, в пятки больно врезались ребристые головки болтов и фурнитуры на металлических вставках, люди толкались плечами со всех сторон, в разноголосом гуле нереально было расслышать ни слова. В командном центре они выстроились вокруг длинного операторского пульта с множеством экранов по стенам с электронными таблицами и диаграммами. И только когда вперёд выступил маршал Фельцман, шум наконец утих.

Юра несколько раз обежал глазами тускло освещённый зал, ближе к выходу увидел сначала светлого Виктора в белом халате — вот уж кто от рождения умел выделяться из любой толпы, — рядом с ним разглядел Юри. Поддавшись интуиции, скользнул взглядом на несколько рядов ближе, и в груди вдруг потеплело, когда Отабек тихонько качнул ему головой: «Я здесь». Яков Карлович хмуро поздоровался и призвал всех к вниманию:

— У меня для вас две новости. Хорошая — егерь третьего поколения Берсерк наконец снова в строю, благодаря усилиям наших биомехаников, — маршал почтительно кивнул группе техников, стоявших у Отабека за спиной. — А плохая — шесть минут назад система безопасности зафиксировала новую сигнатуру у разлома. Кайдзю четвёртой категории. С такими мы ещё не сталкивались. Приказ всем действующим экипажам: немедленно готовиться к высадке.

Добрая треть пилотов и их механиков тотчас же направилась к выходу на технические платформы, толпа заметно поредела. Маршал продолжил:

— Теперь что касается Берсерка: экипаж ещё не утверждён. Кураторы тренировочных групп, предоставьте отчёты о сформированных позициях для...

Конец фразы заглох в заложившем уши грохоте крови. Сердце стукнулось где-то в горле и будто замерло в ожидании: всё, пан или пропал. Сегодняшний тренер Юриной группы сделал шаг вперёд и развернул свой планшет к маршалу:

— Данные о подобранных парах — с девятой по одиннадцатую страницы.

— Мар-ршал, у нас есть свободный экипаж! — донеслось с другого конца зала. — Поручите высадку пр-рофессионалам.

Не обязательно было всматриваться в группу пилотов в красной канадской форме, чтобы понять, как сильно Леруа хотел бы увести русского егеря. Ну конечно, свои-то машины ему походу не доверяют.

Юра невольно обернулся. Отабек стоял с таким лицом, словно его сейчас на эшафот поведут. Уже даже открыл рот, как вдруг с задних рядов вверх взметнулась рука.

— Одну минуту, маршал! — окликнул Виктор и двинулся прямиком к операторскому пульту.

Как ни странно, ему это удавалось куда легче, чем остальным, словно толпа сама перед ним расступалась. Поравнявшись с Отабеком, Виктор ободряюще дотронулся до его плеча и с самым серьёзным видом вышел к командирам — никогда раньше Юра его таким не видел.

— Разрешите обратиться.

— Если только по делу, — нахмурился Яков Карлович. Что-что, а интуиция на неприятности его ещё никогда не подводила. — И быстро.

— Сегодня днём на Берсерк был успешно монтирован наш прототип новой системы межпилотной связи. Вот заключение биомехаников и отчёты автотестов. — Виктор легко вытащил из пластиковой папки лист и поднял его на уровень лица, чтобы все могли увидеть. Юра как завороженный уставился на это нелепое белое пятно. Монтирован. На Берсерка. Это что же, значит, успех? Они смогли?

— Без одобрения командного центра? — И без того низкий голос маршала упал до тона громового раската перед грозой. — Вот уж от тебя, Витя, не ожидал. Я же вас предупреждал, что без испытаний ни одного рейнджера не пущу за пульт. Нам сейчас жизненно необходимы все доступные ресурсы, а ты...

— Все предварительные испытания завершены согласно техническим требованиям. Экипаж присутствует здесь и готов к выполнению боевого задания, — отрапортовал Виктор, махнув в воздухе вторым листом.

Юра в один момент разучился дышать и только беспомощно бегал глазами с медленно багровеющего лица маршала Фельцмана на отвратительно довольную физиономию Никифорова и обратно. В зале повисла ненормальная тишина, напряжение в воздухе сгустилось до почти осязаемого состояния. Наконец Яков Карлович поднял раскрытую ладонь. Виктор сделал два шага навстречу и вручил ему бумаги с отчётами.

Драгоценные секунды утекали сквозь пальцы, нервы внутри дрожали перетянутыми струнами, того гляди порвутся, а маршал всё изучал документы. Люди вокруг начали переглядываться, перешёптываться, снова загудели пчелиным роем, кто-то из канадской группы пилотов попытался протолкаться к маршалу, очевидно, с какими-то своими аргументами. И без того взвинченный Юра уже готов был взорваться, кинуться на них с кулаками, когда вдруг чужие горячие пальцы коснулись и крепко сжали его ладонь. Отабек встал с ним плечом к плечу, всего раз заглянул в глаза и что-то такое сделал своим лицом, что вулкан у Юры внутри задохнулся собственным дымом и потух.

— Значит, Плисецкий и Алтын, — задумчиво сказал маршал.

Юра с Отабеком синхронно вздрогнули и отозвались:

— Здесь!

— Да вижу, что здесь, — проворчал Яков Карлович, по очереди сверля их обоих взглядом. — Нарочно всё это устроили, да?

— Да что вы, маршал! — наигранно воскликнул Виктор. — Разве возможно вообще прогнозировать такие инопланетные аномалии?

— Ну не знаю, — саркастично сощурился маршал Фельцман. — Например, один неглупый выскочка из научного отдела не так давно хвастался красотой и точностью цифр, которые никогда не врут.

Юра подозрительно покосился на Отабека, но тот смотрел на командира исподлобья, молча, стиснув челюсти — ждал решения. Был ли это их план, который не так давно сорвал Юра, или это новая импровизация расчётливого Никифорова? В любом случае, цель у них одна — вывести обновлённого Берсерка в бой, так не всё ли равно?

— Чёрт с вами, — наконец махнул рукой Яков Карлович и всучил бумаги обратно Виктору. — Алтын, Плисецкий!

Отабек, не отпуская Юриной руки, нырнул в толпу, и через секунду они оба вытянулись перед маршалом по стойке смирно, так и не разжав ладоней. Краем глаза Юра заметил на себе ядовитый взгляд Жан-Жака из-за спин своей группы, а с другого конца зала мелкий Минами бодро подпрыгивал и показывал пальцами «викторию».

Яков Карлович же тем временем сурово инструктировал:

— Пять минут на сборы, биомеханики встретят у входа в ангар. Слушать и беспрекословно выполнять _все_ указания командного центра. Это понятно?

— Так точно! — выпалили хором Юра с Отабеком.

— Да, и ещё, — добавил маршал мягче. — Отабек, когда вернёшься, получишь боевой допуск. Сам понимаешь, сейчас недосуг с бумажками возиться. А ты, Плисецкий, помни про голову на плечах. У вас пять минут. Всё, по местам!

— Есть!

Командный центр снова загудел, толпа зашевелилась, как рисунки на электронной диаграмме, двинулась к выходу. Времени оставалось мало, чего доброго ещё от задания отстранят за опоздание, но без ещё одного вопроса Юра просто не мог спокойно выйти в дрифт и в море. Он дал Отабеку знак, чтобы ждал его внизу, у ангаров, а сам бегом бросился к коридору у технических лифтов, где только что мелькнул знакомый белый халат.

— Эй, старик! — крикнул он. — А ну, стой!

Никифоров оглянулся, притормозил перед поворотом, что-то коротко шепнул Юри на ухо, и тот так же оперативно скрылся за углом.

— Юрочка! — приветственно раскинул руки Виктор. — Поздравляю с восстановлением.

— Это чё такое щас было? — Юра очень старался не психовать, говорить спокойно и размеренно, как Отабек, но чувство где-то пропущенного подвоха ещё дёргало по нервам, его до сих пор потряхивало внезапно свалившейся новостью: он был готов каким угодно способом вернуться в егеря, даже снова его угнать, если понадобится, но только не обманывать маршала ради места за пультом. — Ты зачем ему фальшивый отчёт подсунул?

— С чего ты взял? — искренне удивился Виктор.

— Хватит прикидываться! В любой инструкции написано, что в дрифте нельзя цепляться за воспоминания — ни за свои, ни за чужие. Если даже я знаю, что не справился, вы-то уж и подавно.

— Юрочка, ты как всегда всё не так...

— Думаешь, мы с ним угробимся в этом егере? — Голос всё-таки предательски зазвенел. — Так вот ни хуя подобного, понял?!

— Да послушай ты, ненормальный, — Никифоров придержал его за плечи и тихонько встряхнул. Символически, чтобы только в себя пришёл. — Запомни, а лучше запиши себе куда-нибудь для верности: первый дрифт _никогда_ не идёт по плану. На то он и испытательный, потому и длится дольше обычного.

Плисецкий слушал, но почему-то слабо понимал. Каждое слово в отдельности было предельно ясно, а вот складываться в общий смысл все вместе они почему-то отказывались.

— Я же говорил, вашей целью было продержаться под нагрузкой нейромоста до полной интеграции. И продержались. Вы оба застряли в памяти друг друга, Отабек очнулся всего за несколько секунд до тебя. Но калибровка завершилась, а значит, тест пройден успешно.

В кои-то веки Виктор смотрел на него без своей обычной театральности, без напускного драматизма, серьёзно и понимающе. А Юра упрямо смотрел ему в живот и пытался поверить. Злиться на Виктора всё ещё не получалось: чем дальше, тем более разумные вещи он говорил. Видимо, и в этот раз Юра снова оказался неправ — ну, одним больше, одним меньше...

— Я вижу, что сейчас только вам с ним под силу сдвинуть с места эту махину-Берсерка, — подытожил Виктор, пряча руки в карманы халата. — А ещё я вижу, что, кроме Отабека, ты вряд ли сможешь кому-то вот так довериться. И он тоже здорово постарался для тебя: мог бы вообще не браться за этого егеря, уж механиков у нас хватает. Всё-таки хорошо, что наш с тобой тест не состоялся.

— Хм, а кто тебе сказал, что он не состоялся? — фыркнул Юра на автомате. Понял, что сказал, только когда Никифоров рассмеялся на весь коридор:

— Кажется, маршалу наконец удалось посеять в тебе крупицу здравого смысла. Ну что ж, удачи вам! И возвращайтесь живыми.

— Спасибо, — сказал Юра и протянул ему ладонь. Виктор с готовностью её пожал. — За всё.

***

Вокруг мигали цветные индикаторы и лампочки, ярко-голубая полоска общего прогресса подготовки заполнялась неравномерно, рывками, но прыгала довольно быстро. Под ногами, где-то в глубине, среди сложных механизмов, движков, процессоров и реакторов нутром гудел Берсерк, нетерпеливо дрожали стенки кабины, словно сам егерь их поторапливал: «Ну хорош уже тормозить, и так застоялся».

Юра прекрасно его понимал. Сам чувствовал себя примерно так же после изолятора Лилии. Он снова погнул туда-сюда суставы, проверил локти, запястья, колени и щиколотки — на этот раз ничего нигде не давило, биомеханики подогнали броню точно под размер.

— Тебе идёт чёрное.

Отабек подошёл к левой платформе, держа в руках шлем. Но смотрел он почему-то не на панели управления, не на провода и контакты, не на сверкающий новым покрытием главный визор — словом, на всё то, что было бы интересно любому нормальному пилоту, тем более новичку. Он смотрел на Юру, едва заметно улыбался, и глаза его блестели гематитовыми бликами от стали костюма. От его расправленных плеч, прямой спины и гордо поднятой головы так и веяло уверенностью в себе, в миссии, в егере, в напарнике... Нет, Отабеку эта броня шла гораздо больше.

— Классно выглядишь, — отзеркалил улыбку Юра и поднял большой палец. — Ну что, зададим им жару?

— А иначе зачем было уходить в рейнджеры?

Они стукнулись сжатыми кулаками и надели шлемы. По очереди шагнули каждый на свою двигательную платформу, фиксаторы с громким щелчком захлопнули пасть вокруг стальных подошв.

— Стыковка периферийных устройств завершена, — сообщил в динамик всё тот же женский голос. — Активирован протокол межпилотной связи. Запуск калибровки полушарий.

— Я это сделал, деда, — одними губами проговорил Юра, глядя на то, как снаружи разъезжаются в стороны тяжёлые ворота ангара. — Обещал и сделал. Всё будет хорошо.

Он скосил глаза влево, но увидел только серебристый внутренний край шлема. Надо будет сказать механикам, что обзор у этих моделей сильно ограничен. Пришлось развернуться корпусом, чтобы взглянуть на Отабека. Дрифт ещё не начался, а он будто снова подслушал его мысли, понял без слов: поднял большой палец, кивнул в сторону ворот, куда им предстояло шагнуть вместе. Сказал:

— Давай!

Больше ничего и не нужно. Меньше чем через минуту они снова будут делить одно сознание на двоих, вести вперёд две половины их огромного железного монстра, чтобы его руками уничтожить других монстров — живых инопланетных тварей, которые осмелились появиться на их планете и уничтожить всё, что когда-то Юре было дорого. И, чёрт возьми, они об этом пожалеют!

— Запуск нейросинхронизации. Переход в дрифт-интерфейс.

— Давай!


End file.
